


Bellissima

by sge205



Series: Mona Lisa [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternative Universe- Music Producer, Angst, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Butler! Yeosang, Confused Hongjoong, Confusion, DIY, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foreigner! Hongjoong, Gardener! Jongho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Love, M/M, Maid! Wooyoung, Manipulative Relationship, Mansion Fic, Minor Character Death, Muses, Museums, No beta reader, Non-Graphic Violence, Not literally, Possessive Behavior, Record shop, Smut, Stalking, Time Skips, Top Park Seonghwa, Unreliable Narrator, We Die Like Men, fairy hongjoong, he has red hair so, sorta - Freeform, sorta hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sge205/pseuds/sge205
Summary: "Mr. Kim, how would you describe his personality while you were captive?"“If I followed his rules, he would show me love and affection. If I broke one of the rules, I’d spend the night in the wine room.” Hongjoong paused, “I never liked the wine room, the pantry was always the better place to be locked in. It was warmer since it was right next to the kitchen.“Were you ever forced to perform any sexual activities with Park?”Hongjoong stared at the double sided glass, “Not anything I didn’t want to do.”“What do you suspect was his purpose for you?”Hongjoong licked his lips, finally meeting the eyes of his questioner. “I was his muse. I was his piece of art.”orArtist Seonghwa meets music producer Hongjoong.Also on Wattpad:Bellissima
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Mona Lisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668679
Comments: 21
Kudos: 160





	1. Doux Meli

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I did instead of writing Glimmer of Your Eyes in the Gun!  
> Instead I wrote this entire new fic, and even worse, i wrote it in like 2 days, which is a lot for me. Usually it takes me like a month to write the first chapter, because you have to establish so much.  
> Hope you like it!! <3

Seonghwa watched as the smaller male walked up to the counter in the small coffee shop.

The male's features were surprisingly delicate. The man had strawberry-red hair that grew out at the base of his neck, creating a mullet. With a sloped nose and plump lips, Hwa knew he wouldn't be able to let this one go.

Hwa continued to watch as the stranger stumbled through a rather simple order. It was obvious that the smaller male was a foreigner to their big city of Seoul.

It was rather rare that Hwa ever came into the city, it was usually only to grasp the small bits of inspiration here and there, but now Hwa was rather pleased with his productive journey to the bustling city.

After placing his order, the smaller male parked himself in the seat near the big window in the front of the shop.

The smaller male's clothing is what you could call tacky, but somehow he pulled off the miscellaneous fashion. Hwa preferred sharp cut shirts and suits to anything remotely resembling the cuffed jeans and patch-covered jacket. But Hwa could learn to like it if it was the smaller male's taste.

"Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino for Hongjoong!" The barista hollered from the counter.

The smaller male practically sprang from his seat in the window and crossed to the counter.

With a smile, Hongjoong took the drink from the impatient barista before exiting the nearly empty coffee shop.

Hwa let out a calculated breath. _Hongjoong_?

\-----------

Hongjoong entered the quiet apartment, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

"I'm home" Joong yelled from where he stood near the door.

A small grey ball of fluff hurtled it's way towards Hongjoong's jean-clad legs.

Joong picked up the small kitten, cradling it to his chest. "I missed you too Byeol," Joong hugged the ball of fluff tighter, "San isn't back yet?"

The silence that met Joong's question only seemed to answer it.

Usually if San was home, Mingi was with him. And if Mingi was there Yunho was there too. 

Joong sighed at the thought of his roommate being home, he'd have to convince the landlord to forget about the noise complaints again.

Joong placed Byeol on the kitchen counter as he dug around for the bags of food he'd just stocked up on. 

Finally finding the bag, Joong placed a bowl on the counter and poured in the food. Byeol pranced over to the bowl, her fur bouncing with every step.

Once Byeol had started on her food, Joong dug through the cupboards searching for a meal in the miscellaneous options they had.

Joong sighed, he really needed to go shopping. But, the last time he'd gone, he'd accidentally bought .4 kilos of lemons. So, he was hesitant to go back to the store near his apartment.

Joong sighed as he poured some water into a pan, before placing the pan on the stove. Ramyun would have to do for tonight.

Joong padded over to the couch that was parallel to the small kitchenette. Flopping onto the couch, Joong recounted the events of the day.

It had only been two months since he had arrived in Seoul. Joong had been lucky to have San as his roommate because otherwise he would’ve been completely lonely. It wasn’t easy coming to a foreign country on his own, but his family had thought that Joong would have an easier time producing music if he wasn't in the empty countryside of Har-Ayrag, Mongolia. So, naturally, his family had saved up for a one-way ticket plane ride to Seoul.

Just last week, Hongjoong had managed to score two jobs. One at a small record shop down the street, and the other at an entertainment company, Jellyfish.

Of course, Joong’s job wasn’t his ultimate choice, but he didn’t mind dusting make-up onto idol’s faces. It was actually one of the highlights of his days. 

Joong laughed at the impromptu pun that had sprung from his thoughts.

Suddenly, a ding sounded from Joong’s phone.

Joong grappled for his phone that he had placed on the kitchen counter, trying to reach it without leaving the comfy confines of his couch. His efforts only seemed to impede him, and he tumbled onto the cold hard wood floors. A groan slipped from his lips, as he felt his tailbone ache.

Byeol bounded over to Joong’s curled up form. Pawing at Joong’s arm. Joong giggled at the tickling sensation, and tugged Byeol’s fluffy body closer to him.

“What would I do without you Byeol?” Joong hummed into Byeol’s soft grey fur.

Releasing Byeol from his clutches, Hongjoong returned to his original mission, to check what had dinged on his phone.

Quickly typing in the passcode, Joong gazed at the digital screen.

_Message from: Sannie_

_Sannie: Don’t forget to feed Byeol! <3 _

Smiling at the reminder, Hongjoong typed in a response,

_Joongie: How could I forget, she’s my cat_

As soon a the text had sent, a response dinged in the silence of Joong’s apartment,

_Sannie: correction, she_ **_our_ ** _cat_

Hongjoong smiled at San’s teasing, “Whatever you say Sannie.”

Suddenly remembering he had been boiling water, Joong ran over to the stove. Dumping the ramyun into the pot, Joong grabbed chopsticks from the drawer next to the stove.

Within 2 minutes, the ramyun had been fully cooked, and Joong poured the noodles into a bowl. Opting to sit on the floor in front of his couch, Joong plopped down, sitting cross-legged. Pushing a button on a remote, the screen of the TV flickered to life. The News flashed in front of Joong’s face and he changed the channel, electing to watch a TV show about famous works of art, Hongjoong piled noodles into his mouth.

The bright screen showed various works of art, and briefly described a bit about the piece. Suddenly, a piece appeared in front of Joong’s eyes, peaking his interest.

The piece had two men laying next to each other. Flowers spread out through the meadow they were laying in. Hongjoong swore he could smell the flowers weaved through the hair of the men laying in the picture.

The commentator's words washed over his train of thought, as he strained his ears to listen for the artist's name.

_“Dandelion, by Park Seonghwa.”_

Another piece flashed before Joong’s eyes. This time instead of being two men, there was just one. The man was propped up on his elbow, laying on a bed. The man was covered by only a sheet. There was something in the man’s eyes that made Hongjoong entranced. The man was looking at the person behind the painting, as a lover.

_“Doux Meli. Park Seonghwa is best known for his transformative works displaying the LBGTQ+ community. The artist had started painting when he was first 15, and now lives in the vast countryside of Jinhae.”_

The next piece was a portrait of a man clawing at his own throat. The deep claw marks contrasted with the bright flowers blooming from the open wounds. Hongjoong was absolutely transfixed. 

_“Tuog, also by Park Seonghwa.”_

This title Joong actually understood, imprisonment. A man clawing his way out of his body to become who he’s actually meant to be. It was beautiful.

The commentator’s voice filtered through his thoughts again, _“Moving onto the next artist, we have Pink Datura, a piece by Nakamoto Yuta.”_

Joong muted the TV, bringing his focus to his phone to research a certain Park Seonghwa.

As soon as he had searched the name, a few of Park Seonghwa’s paintings popped up. Joong noticed the most searched was the one that had transfixed him, _Tuog_. but strangley, there were no pictures of the artist’s face.

Joong clicked on the first link that had popped up, leading him to a website.

_Park Seonghwa_

_Age: 22_

_Parents: Park Chungya, and Park Hoshi_

_Park Seonghwa is best known for his work, Toug. But some other works of his are Doux Meli, Dandelion, Heat, and Train Station. Park started painting at a young age, his first painting was Poppy Seeds. (Now available for viewing at our art gallery.)_

Hongjoong closed out the tab before setting down his phone. “I think I need to stop by the gallery sometime,” Joong spoke into the quiet silence of his apartment.

With a groan, Joong got up from the floor, taking his bowl with him. He quickly rinsed his bowl out before placing it in the dishwasher.

Turning off the light in the kitchen, Joong headed for his bedroom. Along the way, he picked up miscellaneous articles of clothing that had been sitting there probably since last Saturday.

In his bedroom, Joong pulled off his jeans, and the shirt he’d been wearing. Pulling a hoodie over his head, Hongjoong walked into his shared bathroom with San. Hongjoong washed his face, then brushed his teeth, already feeling his eyes drooping with drowsiness.

Dragging himself back into his bedroom, Joong plopped onto the cool sheets. The weather had made Joong transfer from wearing just a shirt to bed, to wearing a fleece-lined hoodie. But he couldn’t find it in himself to wear pants to bed, no matter how cold he was.

The door to his bedroom opened, and Byeol strode through the small crack, hopping onto Joong’s bed.

“Hey Byeollie,” Joong whispered, stroking up and down Byeol’s back.

With a sigh, Hongjoong pulled the covers over himself and nuzzled into his pillow. Feeling Byeol curled up next to him, Joong felt himself succumb into the comfy arms of sleep.

\-----------------------------------

It had been a week since Hongjoong had first learned of Park Seonghwa, and Joong could now admit he was heavily fascinated by the man.

There were no pictures of the man, so Joong could ride the subway with him everyday, and Hongjoong would never know.

Also, it seemed as if in the last few months, Park Seonghwa had dropped off the face of the Earth. Joong suspected that the elder was working on his latest work.

Joong zoomed back into the present world where he was supposed to be dusting powder over the Idol’s already perfect skin. Hongjoong wished his skin was that smooth, but the remnants of his teenage acne still scarred his skin. The scars were mostly on his cheeks, but there were some along his hairline. 

Joong frowned at the thought of his blemished skin. 

The idol seemingly noticed Joong’s change in mood, “Are you okay?”

Hongjoong let a sigh slip past his lips, “Yeah, just having a rough week.”

“Oh, well I hope next week is better for you.”

Joong smiled at the idol’s comment, “Thank you.” 

By the time Joong had reached the record shop he worked at, he was beaming.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Taeyang questioned.

“I had a nice conversation,” Joong said proudly.

“Well, shit, if that’s all it takes to get you in a good mood, we should have more nice conversations.”

Joong giggles at the elder’s comment before busying himself with sorting new CDs that had arrived that morning. 

It was a rather simple sorting system. The CD gets sorted into the genre of music, then organized by last name alphabetically.

Joong found himself humming along to the mellow song that was strumming in the nearly empty record shop. It was a song they played often on the radio, Joong knew almost every word. 

Not realizing it, Hongjoong started to sing along to the soft strumming melody.

“You have a beautiful voice, are you going to be an idol?” An old woman asked, standing next to Joong.

Joong blushed at the comment, “That’s what I originally wanted to be, but then I decided on becoming a music producer.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely, I’m sure you’ll make great music,” The woman commented.

“Thank you so much, Ajumma,” Hongjoong said, bowing slightly.

The women simply gave Joong a smile before heading to the counter to purchase the stack of CDs she had accumulated.

Joong continued to hum to himself as he resumed his work of sorting CDs.

Though, his work was shortly interrupted, as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Joong wheeled around to meet the eyes of an extremely handsome man.

The man had piercing eyes that seemed to strip Joong down to his very soul. There was also an air of professionalism that surrounded the man, making him 10x more attractive.

Joong licked his lips.

“I was wondering if you had the opera Bellini?” The man questioned.

“We-we have an oprea section. I’m not sure if we have Bellini, but I can check,” Hongjoong stumbled over the syllables.

“I’d love that.”

Joong led the man to the left side of the store, and pointed at a specific section near the back. “That’s our opera section. I’ll go check in the logs for Belini.”

“Thank you so much,” the man peered at Joong’s nametag, “Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong let out a breath, even the way the man said his name was attractive. Joong just nodded before heading to the back where the logs were.

Joong skimmed through the logs, successfully locating the opera, Bellini. It was in the case at the front desk.

Joong left the back, approaching the man. “We have Bellini, but it’s in the case at the front desk. So, come up there when you're ready to check out, and I’ll ring you up.”

“Thank you again Hongjoong.”

“It was no problem,” Hongjoong commented before leaving the man to help a customer at the front desk.

Hongjoong help 2 customers before the handsome stranger met his line of vision, holding another opera.

Joong dug out Bellini from the clear case. Skanning the two CDs, Hongjoong finally looked up and met the eyes of the stranger. “That’ll be 3,000₩.”

The stranger handed over the correct amount of bills, and Joong printed two receipts, one for the store, and for the stranger.

The stranger signed the receipt as Joong bagged up the two CDs. “Hope to see you again, Hongjoong,” The stranger said as they left the cozy record shop, the bell signalling his departure.

Joong grabbed the receipt, ready to stuff it into the shop’s records, before he noticed something on the back. 

The handsome stranger had written _his number_ on the back of the receipt. A blush spread across Joong’s face.

Wasting no time, Joong pulled out his phone and typed the number into his contacts, before shoving the receipt into the store’s records.

The bell rang again, signalling an entrance into the shop. Joong looked up, his face still burning.

San, Yunho, and Mingi strolled into the record shop. 

“Joongie!” San cried. Rushing behind the counter, San wrapped Hongjoong in a tight hug, “I missed you!”

“You-you saw me this morning,” Joong gasped struggling to breathe in San’s tight grip.

Once San had released him from the hug, Mingi and Yunho strolled over, hand-in-hand.

“What’s got you so red Joongie?” Yunho commented.

“I, uh, got someone’s phone number.”

“You what?!!!” San screeched.

“Oooo, Joogie’s got some game,” Mingi added.

Joong stuck his nose up, folding his arms, “What do you mean, I’ve always had game.”

“Hyung, you’re too awkward,” Yunho answered

“Yunho’s got a point,” San added sipping from Mingi’s lemonade.

“Hey!” Joong defended.

“Did you get his name?” Mingi questioned.

“No, but-”

“You got his number, but you didn’t get his name?” San said incredulously.

“Hyunggggg, you forgot the most basic step,” Yunho whined.

Joong pouted at his friends foolish antics. They all teased him like this because he was the oldest of their group. Even though Yunho was only a few months younger than Joong, everyone knew that Yunho would beat you up, but Hongjoong wouldn’t.

“Anyways, when do you get off,” Mingi asked.

Hongjoong glanced at his wrist, “I get off around 7:30.”

“We’ll see you then, at the flat,” San said before giving Joong a hug.

“Bye Joongie!!!” Yunho shouted.

“Bye Hyung!!” Mingi yelled as they left the small record shop.

Joong waved at his rambunctious friends as they walked down the street. Sometimes he wondered how he got along with all of them, especially because of his reserved nature. Joong guessed that it was the duty of the extroverts to pick up the introverts.

“Ey, Joongie, can you help this customer with the R&B?” Taeyang shouted from halfway across the store.

Joong sighed before heading to help the customer.

\--------------------

It had been a day since he’d gotten the stranger’s number, and the urge to text him was overwhelming. Joong wanted to make the stranger wait a bit before he’d texted, because it never hurt to play hard to get. But the temptation was just too much, and Joong succumbed halfway between the second day.

Hongjoong gnawed on his bottom lip as he started at his phone. He’d missed the last train, and now he has to wait 15 minutes for the next one. So, that left him to stare at the phone number marked under the name “ _Cute Dude_ ”.

An impulsive decision later, and Hongjoong texted.

_Joongie: Hi_

Joong let out a disappointed sigh. But honestly, what did he expect? He’d just texted, he can't’ expect a response in 2 seconds.

His phone rang..

_Cute Dude: Hey_

Hongjoong squealed earning himself a few weird looks from the others waiting for the subway.

_Joongie: This might be a little late, but what’s your name_

_Cute Dude: My friends call me Mars_

_Joongie: That’s a cool nickname_

Hongjoong froze, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Luckily, Mars knew how to.

_Mars: Do you wanna go on a date on Friday_

A smile broke onto Joong’s face. Mars sure was confident.

_Joongie: I’d love too, where do you wanna go?_

_Mars: I was thinking we could go to the art gallery on Main st_

_Joongie: Oh, I’d love to go there. I’ve been meaning to go there, one of my favorite artist's work is displayed there_

_Mars: Which artist_

_Joongie: Park Seonghwa_

_Mars: Oh yeah, I’ve heard of him, he’s a good artist_

_Mars: So it’s a date?_ _  
  
_

_Joongie: Yeah, 7’o’clock the gallery on Main st_

_Mars: See you then_

Joong squealed again. He had not only gotten a cute guy’s number, but also he’s going on a date, this **_Friday_ **!

Joong’s train arrived halfway through his freak-out fest. Joong quickly hopped on, not bothering to sit down, opting to just hold onto the handles hanging from the bars.

  
  


By the time Hongjoong arrived at his apartment, he was practically glowing with excitement. The flat was empty, so Joong figured that San probably crashed at Mingi’s place again.

Byeol pranced up to Joong’s legs, rubbing furiously on them.

Joong practically ran to the kitchen, and poured Byeol her food, stroking her back as she ate.  
He hummed to himself softly as he heated up the leftover japchae that Yunho had made last night.

Once the microwave dinged, Hongjoong rushed to the TV, turning it on to the art show channel.

The commentator was talking about an artist who guys by the pen name JK. Joong pouted at the thought of not being able to see more of Seonghwa’s pieces tonight. But, this JK guy was good. The proportions of his works made the viewer feel disoriented. It was a bit much for Joong, but he appreciated it anyway.

Shoveling the noodles into his mouth, Joong watched the rest of the program, then put his dish in the dishwasher.

Heading to his room, Byeol padded softly behind him. The only evidence of the grey cat being the occasional jingle ringing through the silent apartment.

Hongjoong changed into his usual hoodie, and stripped off his dirty jeans, throwing them into a nearby laundry basket.

Byeol hopped onto Joong’s bed as Hongjoong headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Joong hopped into bed, pulling the covers over him. Screwing his eyes shut, Joong tried to fall asleep.

It didn’t work.

Thoughts kept swirling around in his overcrowded mind. He felt _inspired_ , inspired to create.

Leaping from his bed, Joong walked to the living room where his recording equipment rested. He booted up the computer and sat down on the ground, only in his boxers.

The beat seemed to flow through Hongjoong’s veins as he composed. The words flowed into his brain like a river raninto a lake.

It was a song about want, a song about love. The want to love, and the love to want. The beat was slow sensual, reminding him of a ballad but darker. Determination was laced throughout the song, determined to not succumb to the throngs of love. But in the end, the person capitulated to the overwhelming entrapment of love.

Once Hongjoong had recorded all the lyrics, and the final beat of the song rang through his silent apartment, he felt exhausted. Glancing at the clock in the living room, the time read 1:00 AM.

Joong groaned, tis is the life of an artist.

Dragging himself back to bed, Joong flopped onto the back, not bothering to pull the covers over himself.

His eyelids feeling heavy on his eyes, unwillingly closed. And Hongjoong fell into a dreamless slumber.

\------------------------

The next day flew by, Hongjoong excitement brightening the days of his coworkers. Joong had asked Taeyang if he could get off work an hour early. To his surprise, Taeyang had agreed saying that Joong never took any days off in the first place.

Currently, Joong was staring into the small closet in his bedroom. He didn’t want to come off as too DIY, but he didn’t want to be overdressed.

So that took out his patched jacket and leather pants. He grabbed simple blue jeans and a striped button down shirt. Pulling them onto his body, Joong debated between tucking in the shirt. In the end, he tucked the front part deciding it was more casual than tucking the whole thing in.

Tearing through the bottom of his closet, Joong couldn’t decide if he should wear boots to be as tall as Mars, or to stick with some sneakers. The sneakers seemed like the best option, maybe Mars liked Joong being smaller than him.

Pulling on his coat, Joong locked the door behind him, and headed to the train station.

Within 30 minutes, Joong arrived at the art gallery. He got there 15 minutes early, which in Joong’s description was perfect timing.

Hongjoong’s short height gave him no advantage as he tried to peer around the rush on Main st, searching for a certain balck-haired man.

He should’ve worn the boots

“Hongjoong!” Someone called.

Joong’s head shot around looking for the source of the voice. His eyes were pleasantly met with Mars’s chilling brown ones.

“Mars,” Hongjoong commented once Mars had finally reached Joong’s stagnant form. “Do you want to go in?”

“Sure,” Mars took Joong’s hand, practically giving Joong a heart attack. “Is this ok?” Mars questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

Hongjoong let out a breath, “Yeah.” They walked hand in hand into the art museum.

The museum was grand, and looked expensive. Joong glanced down at his outfit, wishing he’d worn something more formal. Even Mars was wearing a button down.

“Don’t worry love, you look beautiful,” Mars reassured.

A blush spread onto Hongjoong’s cheeks, shocked by how forward the taller was being with his feelings.

They approached a piece by Park Seonghwa. It was labelled Desire. 

The painting displayed two men covered by a dense fog, supposedly fogging their minds with desire. 

Mars was staring at the painting with such intensity, that Joong was surprised. The elder hadn’t seemed that interested in Seonghwa before, but maybe this piece had interested him.

“What do you think?” Hongjoong questioned.

Mars hummed before answering Joong’s question. “The piece is more lyrical, and you have to look at it a while before you understand the meaning.”

Shit. Mars was seriously so attractive. He had a witty charm, and the more time Joong spent with him, the more Joong seemed to gravitate towards the older. Not to mention, the elder was also incredibly attractive.

It was funny, Joong was at an art gallery, and yet he found himself staring more at Mars than the actual art.

“Joong? Are you there?” Mars questioned.

Hongjoong snapped out of his trance, “Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking about the painting.”

At that moment a curator decided to approach Mars, and Joong. Tapping on Mars’s shoulder, the curator opened her mouth to speak.

“I just noticed you here, and I was wondering if I could have your autograph?” the curator questioned.

Hongjoong’s mouth dropped open, and Mars offered an apologetic smile to Joong.

“I’m just a big fan of you work Mr. Park-”

“Please, call me Seonghwa,” Mars replied.

“Anyways, I’ve always wanted to meet you. So, I guess it’s a dream come true that you’re here.”

Joong’s eyes flickered between the two. Still shocked at the situation. 

He was on a **_date_ ** with **_Park Seonghwa_ **?

The curator left to continue the gallery stroll, and Seonghwa turned back towards Joong. Chuckling at Joong’s shocked state, Seonghwa gently closed Joong’s mouth. “You look like a goldfish.”

“You, I, what?”

Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck, “So, I’m Park Seonghwa. Nice to meet you Kim Hongjoong.”

“What,” Hongjoong whispered.

“I just didn’t want to come off too strong, people usually treat me differently once they know I’m Park Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong blinked out of his trance, embarrassment flooding his face. “Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I was totally fangirling over you!”

Seonghwa cupped Joong’s cheeks, “It’s ok, it was cute.”

The comment only seemed to brighten the red that had flooded Hongjoong”s cheeks. Hongjoong gripped Seonghwa's hand and pulled him through the gallery. “C’mon, let’s move on.”

Seonghwa’s laughter ringed through the air, making Joong release a small smile. It was a two in one deal.

\-------------------

Hongjoong giggled at the lame pun that had spurted from Seonghwa’s lips. He was such a loveable dork.

“So now I’m scared to ask my mother about taxes.”

Joong’s giggles turned into full-on laughter as they walked down the deserted street. They had decided to walk back to Joong’s flat because then they could spend more time together.

The night sent chills up Joong’s spine, and he shivered, drawing his arms close to his body. 

Seonghwa pulled one of his jackets off and forced Joong to pull his arms through the sleeves.

Once Seonghwa had finished the action, he slid his fingers into HongJoong's, and pulled Joong closer to him. Joong relished the warmth of Seonghwa’s body.

Seonghwa leaned closer to Joong, “What’s your favorite of my works?”

Joong hummer before answering, “I think it’d have to be Doux Meli.”

Seonghwa grinned shly, “That’s one of my favorites also. It was hard to paint the raw passion and desire into a facial expression. It took me over 2 weeks to do the face.”

“I can imagine,” Joong giggled.

The steps to Joong’s apartment building came into view, and Hongjoong sighed dramatically. “This is my stop.”

“Awwww, do you have to go home? Can’t we just spend the entire night wandering the streets?” Seonghwa pouted.

Joong cupped Seonghwa’s pouting face, “I’d love to, but I have work tomorrow.”

“You have work on Saturday?” 

“There’s an Mnet comeback, and they need me on the team.”

Seonghwa pouted.

“It’s ok, you can see me after work if you really want to,” Joong compromised. It’s not like he wanted to leave Seonghwa either.

Seonghwa brightened immediately, “Then it’s settled, I’ll meet you at your workplace, then we’ll have dinner together.”

Hongjoong pressed his lips to Seonghwa’s cheek, eliciting a gasp from Seonhwa, “I’d love that.”

It was Joong’s turn to be shocked as Seonghwa pressed his lips to Joong’s ear. Seonghwa’s breath tickled Joong’s ear, causing a shiver to wrack down Joong’s spine, “See you tomorrow, _love_.”

\----------------------

Two months flew by. Two months of delicate touches and warm smiles. 

It was over for Hongjoong, he was completely and totally in love with a certain Park Seonghwa. 

Even the thought of the black-haired male sent Hongjoong into a delicious state of happiness. The other day Taeyang had commented on Hongjoong’s happy state. Saying he looked, “Less depressed and totally in love.”

And god damn Taeyang was right. Joong was so happy he could barely contain the happiness that burst from his ribcage, and every single one of his limbs.

Joong smiled as he sorted the copious amount of CDs that kept appearing. Monday, Seonghwa had stayed over at Joong’s place, and they had just watched Aladdin. It was crazy how such a simple evening could change when you were with the person you loved. 

Tonight was movie night with San, and Honjoong was determined to not end up watching Cinderella again. 

Once Taeyang had closed up shop, Hongjoong hurried to the train station. His determination getting him there within 7 minutes when it normally took him 15.

Catching his train just in time Hongjoong quickly discovered there were no empty seats, and opted to just stand instead of asking some kid to move.

Once he had approached his stop, Hongjoong rushed to get off the crowded subway car.

To his surprise Seonghwa stood on the far side of the tunnel. Hongjoong pushed away his confusion, and approached Seonghwa.

Once he was within an arms width of Seonghwa he questioned the elder’s appearance. “What are you doing here?”

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong into a hug, tucking Joong’s head underneath his chest. “I missed you, love.”

Hongjoong crooned, “Aww, I missed you too.”

A smile played on Seonghwa’s lips, “I’ll walk you to your apartment.”

Taking Joong’s hand, Seonghwa led Hongjoong out of the subway to the world above. 

They walked silently towards Joong’s apartment. Cars passing by them, disrupting the peaceful silence that had settled over between the two men. 

Seonghwa suddenly paused. Joong was yanked back by Seonghwa’s grip on his arm, making him stumble into Seonghwa’s chest.

It was then that Hongjoong noticed his surroundings. They were parked in front of an alleyway, that looked really sketchy.

“Hwa, we should get goi-, '' Seonghwa pressed a finger to Hongjoong’s lips. His gaze was intensely tracing every inch of Joong’s face. As if he was memorizing it.

Seonghwa leaned down to capture Joong’s lips in an intense kiss. Joong gasped into the kiss. Seonghwa’s intensity took him by surprise.

The kiss lived up to every one of Joong’s expectations. The softness of Seonghwa’s lips against his made watching Cinderella later was worth it.

Every moment he spent kissing Seognhwa was perfect, up until he felt a prickling pain in his bicep.

Hongjoong broke from the kiss, “Whaa-.” His eyelids drooped, blurring Seonghwa’s face from his view. Tears sprang from Joong’s eyes, he felt confusion, and betrayal rush through his veins.

“Shhh Joongie, it’ll all be over soon.”

Joong’s eyes shut close and he felt his body drop, right into the arms of his lover.


	2. The Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! guess what, I wrote this chapter in a day, I'm like on a role or something. Lemme tell you somethin, writing mentally unhealthy characters is so hard. Like I just don't know how they think? and its hard to write manipulation, like it physically hurts me to write an unhealthy relationship.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. <3

Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered open to be met with the sight of a high arching ceiling painted with a mural that resembled a renaissance painting.

Joong’s body felt heavy, and his mind sluggish. He laid there, pondering why he was in some fancy art museum, laying on a bed?

Bed?

Joong shot up from his reclining position. Memories from his last conscious moment came streaming back to Joong’s bleary mind.

Vivid images of Seonghwa’s lips on his filled his body with warmth. That warmth was quickly snuffed out at Joong recalled the prickling pain in his bicep.

Seonghwa had _drugged_ him.

Joong’s face hardened, he needed to get out of here. If Seonghwa hadn’t hesitated to drug him, then he wasn’t safe here.

Joong stood up from the bed, then immediately shot back down to the plush surface of the bed. The blood rushed down his body, leaving him dizzily sprawled out on the bed.

“Freakin headrush,” Joong mumbled.

Thinking his crisis was over, Joong _slowly_ got up from the bed.

The floors of the room were carpeted, and felt soft on his bare feet. Joong paused in a moment of childishness to wriggle his toes on the soft carpet. Remembering his situation, Joong crept forward to the door that led out of the bedroom. 

Joong entered a hallway with doors all along the sides. The cold tiles sent tingles through Joong’s naked feet, as he crept down the hallway. At the end of the hallway there was what Joong would call a grand staircase.

Joong glanced around, before descending the staircase. Joong glanced at the door at the bottom of the staircase. There were two big windows on either side of the door. A car was pulling in front of the house. 

Joong panicked. And in this state of panic, Joong missed a step, sliding down the ivory staircase. 

Hongjoong slid to a stop at the base of the staircase. His tailbone ached, and his entire body felt shaky from the fall.

Pushing himself up, Joong hobbled over the the swinging door on the right of the staircase. 

If it was Seonghwa driving the car, Joong most certainly did not want to be there when he came into the house.

The door led into what look’d like a kitchen, to Joong’s surprise, there was someone already in the kitchen.

The person looked up, meeting Joong’s gaze. A shocked expression played on the face of the stranger. “You’re already awake? You weren’t supposed to wake up for another hour.”

“I guess I’m an early riser?” Joong answered.

The stranger burst into a fit of giggles, “I knew there was a reason he picked you other than your pretty face.”

“He?”

“Seonghwa,” The stranger answered.

“Um, am I like, stuck here?”

“Probably, he seems to like you more than the others.”

Joong gulped, dread filling his systems. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet while he asked the stranger another question. “What’s your name?”

“Wooyoung, I’m the,” Wooyoung held up finger quotations, “Maid.”

“Oh,” Joong paused, “Why are you cooking then?”

“I’m cooking because Seonghwa is too much of an angsty teenager to hire more staff.”  
“Oh,” Joong commented, his voice quieter. “Guess I’ll get going,” Joong backpedaled out of the kitchen, still facing Wooyoung.

Once he had exited the expanse of the kitchen, Joong wheeled around, and sprinted.

Making a left into a room Joong would call the parlor. Hongjoong’s head whipped around searching for a corner to hide in.

As if a god had answered Joong’s prayers, Joong spotted a wardrobe in the extension of the parlor that housed guest’s coats and shoes.

Climbing into the tall wardrobe, Joong sat down, and pulled his knees close to his chest. There, Joong sat and prayed that this was all a dream, and he would wake up on his bed with Byeol curled into his chest.

  
  


Seonghwa tore through the house, searching for his precious Hongjoong. 

Once Seonghwa had discovered his bedroom empty, he had immediately gone into a frenzy. He couldn’t lose Hongjoong, not when he’d just got him.

The only person that was in the house while Seonghwa was gone was Wooyoung, and Wooyoung had confirmed that he didn’t know where Hongjoong had gone.

Hwa tugged on his hair, groaning in frustration, as he went room to room inspecting each one for a familiar head of red hair.

Hwa practically bolted down the staircase, and dashed to the dining room. There was a small wine room that branched off the dining room. Hwa threw open the door and scanned the corners. Nothing.

Seonghwa let loose a loud groan.

The only place left would be the pantry, and Wooyoung had reassured Hwa that he hadn’t known Hongjoong’s whereabouts.

Hwa growled, _unless_. 

Hwa stormed into the kitchen, slamming down onto the small table in the kitchen. “You said you didn't know where he was.”

Wooyoung answered calmly, “I don’t.”

“But the only place he could be is in the pantry,” Seonghwa insisted.

Wooyoung met Hwa’s eyes, “I assure you he isn’t in here.” Wooyoung gestured to the small closet on the far wall, “But if you insist, you can check.”

Seonghwa strolled over to the small closet. Pulling open the door, Hwa stepped inside. There was no sign of Hongjoong.

Stepping back out of the pantry, Hwa closed the door behind him, eerily calm.

Wooyoung has resumed chopping vegetables, and Hwa gave him one last glance before leaving the kitchen.

Strolling into the parlor, Hwa noticed the corner of the rug had been kicked up. So, the back side of the rug was facing up towards the ceiling.

“Found you,” Hwa whispered into the silent parlor.

Hwa toed off his boots, so that Hongjoong wouldn’t hear him approaching.

Approaching the wardrobe that rested in the mudroom, that was connected to the front entryway, Hwa placed his hand on the handle. Gently pulling the door open, Hwa’s heart melted at the sight in front of him.

Hongjoong laid, curled up in a little ball. He was snoring softly, and Hwa assumed that the effects of the drug hadn’t fully worn off yet.

Hwa looped an arm around Hongjoong’s back, and stuck his other arm under Hongjoong’s legs.

Lifting Hongjoong up, Hwa carried him to their shared bedroom. Laying Hongjoong on the bed, Hwa stripped off Hongjoong's pants and shirt.

Throwing one of his own hoodies over Hongjoong’s body, Seonghwa also stripped off his shirt.

Hwa pulled the cover’s back, and put a still dozing Hongjoong into the bed’s warmth. Following Hongjoong, Hwa climbed into the bed as well. 

With an arm secured around Hongjoong’s waist, Hwa began to doze off to the feeling of Hongjoong’s small body against his chest.

  
  


When Hongjoong surfaced back to the world of the living, he felt warm. Warmer than he’d ever been, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was the type of warmth that surrounds your body on a snowy day when you are sitting in front of a lit fireplace, and the heat seeps through your bones, warming you all the way through.

Joong reveled in this warmth for a moment before his consciousness came back to tell him to get off his lazy ass. But a great ass nonetheless.

The feeling returned to his body, and he realized that there was a body behind him. Joong momentarily freaked out, before realizing that it was probably just Seonghwa.

Wait, Seonghwa. Hongjoong’s heart beat faster, _shit_.

Slowly, wriggling out Seonghwa’s arms, Hongjoong’s legs felt the brunt of the cold air hit them.

He wasn’t wearing pants? But the last time he was awake, he was?

A shiver raced down Joong’s spine, that meant that Seonghwa must’ve changed him. The psycho who had kidnapped him, had seen his legs not covered by anything except his boxers.

The gravity of the situation came crashing down on Joong once again. The doors were probably locked, and Wooyoung wouldn’t help him. So that meant he’d have to find a balcony or window to escape.

Hongjoong groaned out loud before realizing that Seonghwa might wake up.

Padding across the floor, Joong was so thankful that the room was carpeted because otherwise Seonghwa would've heard him by now.

The door into the hallway was already ajar, and Joong squeezed through the crack to keep the door from creaking on opening.

Hongjoong entered the hallway, and strode to a room near the end of the hallway. Hongjoong peered into the room, _perfect._ A balcony sat on the far wall of the room. 

Hongjoong tread to the balcony, opening the double doors. 

Peeking his head down the ledge, Hongjoong spotted an arbor trellis pushed against the outside of the mansion.

Vaulting his legs over the railing of the balcony, Hongjoong tentatively placed his feet onto the first bar of the arbor trellis.

Then step-by-step, Hongjoong walked over each rung until he reached the end of the trellis. Hongjoong’s feet prickled as splinters dug their way through the sensitive skin of his feet. 

Hongjoong stifled a cry as a particularly sharp splinter burrowed its way through the soft arch of his feet.

Joong sat down on the last rung, his feet dangling over the edge of the arbor. Placing his feet on the rung that were connected to the two side, like a ladder, Joong climbed down.

Once Joong had both feet on the grass, he realized his surroundings. Joong once again cursed himself for not being observant enough.

Surrounding the mansion, was a hedge. The hedge was taller than Hongjoong, and it seemed the only way to get out of the hedge was to go through the maze or the house. And one of those options was already unavailable, so that left Joong to the maze.

Mazes had always scared Joong. Even the ones that were made of corn terrified him.

Joong remembered one particular instance where he was with his family at a farm. It was around Halloween time, and every Halloween the farm made their own corn maze.

So, Joong’s parents had taken the whole family down to the farm for an evening of fun. They most definitely hadn’t counted on losing a 6 year-old Hongjoong in the corn maze. But it had only seemed to heighten Joong’s hatred for mazes.

This maze however, was made of thick shrubbery. And Joong was on the run from his psychopathic boyfriend. So the situation really wasn’t working out in his favor.

Joong chose directions randomly, knowing that he couldn’t try to predict the method of the maze.

Joong came to a clearing in the maze that was a dead end. There was a fountain placed in the middle of the clearing. It was surrounded by flowers of all types, it reminded Joong of the first of Seonghwa paintings that he’d seen. The two boys laying in a field of flowers.

Except they weren’t trapped in a maze and running for their lives.

Hongjoong collapsed in the bed of flowers. The sun warming his body made him feel a little better. 

He felt so conflicted. He _loved_ Seonghwa, but Seonghwa had betrayed him, shot him in the back.

How could he love someone who kidnapped him? Wasn’t there a word for that?

Oh yeah, Joong reminded himself, stockholm syndrome. But he was in love with Seonghwa before Seonghwa had kidnapped him. 

Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut, as a tear slipped out of his eye. He just wanted to be home, with San, Mingi, Yunho, and Byeol. He wanted to be in his rickety old apartment, with floorboards that creaked at your every step.

Pathways of tears streamed down Joong’s face. The feeling of homesickness swamped all of his senses.

Hongjoong crawled over to the fountain, leaning on the edge. The water seemed so clear and peaceful, contrary to the water streaming down Joong’s face. The view of the water was distorted as Joong’s eyes filled with more salty tears.

A shadow appeared over the water, Joong jerked around to meet Seonghwa’s stagnant figure.

Tears still streaming down his face, Joong crawled backwards, away from Seonghwa.

Seonghwa noticed the dynamic change between them. He tilted his head as he gazed at the tears on Hongjoong’s face.

“Oh Joongie, haven’t you learned yet.” Seonghwa stepped close at the same time the Joong frantically scooted back. “I only want what's best for you.”

Joong sobbed even harder as he felt Seonghwa’s arm’s wrap around his trembling figure. Seonghwa stroked circles into Joong’s back, “Let me take care of you, love.”

Once the steady stream of tears had subsided to only a trickle. Seonghwa looped his arm under Hongjoong’s knees, picking him up.

Joong’s naked legs were tickled by the slight breeze as Seonghwa carried him back through the maze. Shivering slightly, Joong pressed his tear-streaked face into Seonghwa’s shoulder.

He was ashamed, ashamed that he wasn’t standing up to Seonghwa, and escaping. But he just felt so tired.

Seonghwa steps lulled him into a trance-like state, and he felt empty, only a shell of a human.

Before Joong could blink they had somehow ended up in the room that Joong had first woken up in.

Seonghwa set him down on the bed than gestured to the room they were in, “This is our room. It’s where we’ll sleep.”

Hongjoong only stared blankly out the window that was now wide open. The see-through curtains flapped in the wind that was starting to pick up, and Joong suspected that a storm was coming. It would explain the recent headache that weighed down on his head like a bag of stones.

“Love, love, are you ok?” Seonghwa cupped his hands around Joong’s cheeks.

Joong turned his head so that he was staring into Seonghwa’s eyes. Seonghwa’s brow was furrowed at he glanced over Joong’s empty expression.

“My feet,” Joong started, “They’re burning.”

Seonghwa stood up and left the bedroom, returning with some objects in hand.

Seonghwa bent down to Hongjoong’s feet dangling off the bed, and with careful hands, pulled out all the splinters and cleaned the wounds with rubbing alcohol. A careful bandage was wrapped around Joong’s feet. 

Joong never flinched the whole time.

Once Seonghwa had finished tending to Joong’s wounds, he resumed his post at Joong’s side.

“Love, would you like some tea? I could have Wooyoung make some,” Seonghwa offered.

Joong shook his head.

“What do you need, love? Tell me please,” Seonghwa begged.

“Hold me,” Joong mumbled, wincing at his croaky voice.

Seonghwa brow relaxed at the suggestion, seemingly relieved that Joong didn’t hate him.

Seonghwa pulled back the covers of the bed, and got into their warm expanse. 

Pulling Joong towards him, Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Joong. 

Joong pressed his face into Seonghwa’s chest, relishing in the comfort that Seonghwa’s embrace gave him.

Joong laid there tucked in Seonghwa’s embrace until the throngs of sleep captured his consciousness and dragged him to the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!! I hope you all have an amazing dayyy!!!!!  
> Love y'alls <3


	3. Minefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Hongjoong and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's gonna be a bit rough, and please bare with me. I've been researching psychopathic traits, PTSD, and manipulation technique. So, if someone were to check my search history I'd probably be arrested.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have an awesome day!!!! <3

You know when Cinderella wakes up, and the birds are singing and its in general a happy awakening. Well Cinderella obviously isn’t an accurate representation of waking up.

When Hongjoong’s eyes opened, his face was still buried in Seonghwa’s chest. 

Over the course of the night, Joong’s eyes had sealed shut after the tears he shed had dried. And there was a huge kink in Joong’s neck from the way his neck had been tilted up the whole nap. Plus, the open cuts on his foot burnt like hell.

In all, Joong was feeling really shitty.

Seonghwa shifted in his sleep, and somehow held Joong even tighter. Joong didn’t really know where he and Seonghwa were on the terms of relationship, but he was happy to ignore that actual problem and focus on the warmth that was radiating from Seonghwa.

Joong was still unsure of why Seonghwa had had to kidnap him. Because they were already dating, why did he need Joong to live in his giant-ass mansion.

But first things first, he needed Seonghwa to trust him, and his feet to heal. God knows Joong wouldn’t be able to get anywhere with injured feet.

Joong blinked his crusty eyes, furiously staring at Seonghwa’s chest, as if that would solve all his problems.

“Love?” Seonghwa’s husky morning voice spoke, waking Joong from his stupor.

Joong hummed in response, electing to stuff his face in Seonghwa’s chest so SEonghwa couldn’t see him plotting.

Seonghwa let loose a chuckle, “Love, it's been over 24 hours since you ate. We should get up and get you something to eat.”

“I don’t want to eat,” Hongjoong mumbled.

“Well, we can’t have you starving now love,” Seonghwa murmured into Joong’s ear, causing a shiver to wrack Joong’s spine.

Joong looked up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes. A happy glint shown in Seonghwa’s eyes. Joong supposed it had something to do with their close proximity, and Joong’s willingness to be near Seonghwa. But, it was just a guess.

Seonghwa pulled himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard. Joong whined at the loss of warmth.

Seonghwa chuckled before getting out of bed. Wasting no time, Seonghwa pulled Joong out of bed, looping an arm around his back, and under Joong’s knees.

“You don’t need to carry me,” Joong complained.

“Yes I do, you shouldn’t walk on injured feet,” Seonghwa shot back.

Joong made a noise of indignation.

In the kitchen, Wooyoung was once again cooking.

Seonghwa set Joong down on a chair at the round table in the kitchen, before grabbing some ingredients from the fridge.

Wooyoung approached Joong and set a cutting board down along with a knife. Then he handed Joong a handful of carrots.

“Chop them into cubes,” Wooyoung ordered.

“Wooyoung, why are you putting my guest to work?” Seonghwa questioned from his post in front of the stove.

“Well, technically he lives here now, so he might as well help out.”

Seonghwa hummed, “You’ve got a point.”

The three settled into a comfortable silence as they prepared for the meal. Hongjoong was almost content.

  
  


It had almost been a month since he had first been kidnapped, and Hongjoong felt exhausted.

The amount of effort it took to pretend to like someone, is overwhelming, and Joong had never felt so ready to just cry.

In the amount of time he’d spent in this house, Joong had met the other people that worked for Seonghwa.

The friendly gardener, Jongho. And the quiet butler, Yeosang.

Many of the days that Joong had spent were outside with Jongho and Wooyoung. The two made excellent company, and seemed to understand the situation that Joong was trapped in.

Yeosang had never made any direct conversations with Joong, and the man seemed to appear at the most spontaneous times. But, Joong quickly got used to it, because Wooyoung and Jongho had never commented on it.

Joong laid in the grass, surrounding the pool. He had been there for an hour already, just lounging in the heat of the sun. It soaked into his skin and warmed him to the core.

“Joongie-hyung, you should put on some sunscreen before you get burnt,” Wooyoung shouted from inside the house.

“I will!” Joong shouted back.

Jongho entered the yard from the maze, carrying a bunch of twigs. “Woo’s right, you’re going fry like an egg under this sun hyung.”

Joong grumbled before pulling himself to his feet. His feet had healed rather nicely, but they were still tender to the touch, and Seonghwa always yelled at Joong for stepping on them. (He did it anyway though to piss off Seonghwa.)

At the manor, Joong had figured out the daily schedule. 

Seonghwa left the estate on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, from 8:00 to 6:00 ish.

Wooyoung usually made breakfast at 7:30, lunch at 12:00, and dinner at 7:00.

Jongho usually picked up the yard from 7-9:00, then he groomed the maze for the rest of the day.

Joong also fell into a comfortable routine, hanging out with Jongho while he groomed the yard. Making lunch and dinner with Wooyoung. And reading in the library during the afternoons.

Joong tried to mostly avoid Seonghwa on the days that Seonghwa was home. It was almost like a minefield, one step and Seonghwa might blow up and hurt Joong beyond repair.

The only peace Joong got was when Seonghwa was gone. Though, even then he was on high alert, waiting for Seonghwa to come home unexpectedly any moment.

Joong headed back into the house for his daily wandering sessions. Each day he would explore a new part of the manor, before his feet hurt too much for him to continue.

Today he headed to the east wing. It would be the first time he’d ever been there. Entering the first room, Joong was shocked breathless.

The room had big windows that reached from floor to ceiling. Paint-splattered traps covered the ground.

In the middle of the room a big canvas sat. The piece looked like it had just been finished, and Hongjoong’s breath got caught in his throat as he gaped at the painting.

He almost didn’t recognize himself, but it was definitely him. From the sloped nose to the small acne scars dotting his cheeks. 

There was something in the way the Seonghwa had painted his eyes. They were entrancing, pulling you in. Luring you to their deep depths until you were captured in their beauty.

Joong almost forgot to breathe.

An arm snaked around Joong’s waist, and he nearly had a heart attack.

“I thought I told you not to walk on your feet,” Seonghwa murmured into Joong’s ear.

Joong ignored Seonghwa’s comment, “When did you paint this?”

“After our first date.”

“I lured you in?” Joong questioned, turning around to meet Seonghwa’s eyes.

“With those eyes, you lure everyone in,” Seonghwa answered, delicately raising Joong’s head with his thumb and forefinger.

Seonghwa captured Joong’s lips in a delicate kiss.

Their lips moved in sync. And Seonghwa deepened the kiss, causing a shiver to run through Joong’s body.

Seonghwa broke from the kiss to smile at Joong, “I know what I’m doing is working when you shiver.” Joong blushed before looking down at his bare feet.

Seonghwa tilted Joong’s head up once again, “Don’t be ashamed, love.”

Taking a risk, Joong crashed his lips into Seonghwa’s lips. This kiss was more aggressive than the first. Seonghwa responded by wrapping Joong’s legs around his waist.

Carrying Joong over to the couch on the right side of the room, Seonghwa placed Joong on the couch.

Seonghwa’s eyes looked so  _ predatory _ as they stared at Joong. Hongjoong looked away to avoid the intense gaze.

“Love, look at me,” Seonghwa demanded grabbing Joong’s chin.

Joong met the gaze once again, shivering.

Senghwa smirked, and ran his fingers down the expanse of Joong’s chest, stopping at his hips. After stopping briefly at Joong’s hips, Seonghwa continued his exploration down Joong’s legs as well.

Seonghwa’s fingers dragging delicately over Hongjoong’s bare thighs sent delectable tingles over Joong’s skin. Stopping at Joong’s ankle, Joong gazed back at Seonghwa, anticipating Seonghwa’s next action.

Seonghwa gripped Joong’s ankle with enough force to bruise. 

Joong cried out, “Hwa that hu-”

Seonghwa pressed a finger against Joong’s lips, “Shhhh.”

Seonghwa put one hand on Joong’s thigh, stroking the expanse of skin there, while his other hand still lay on Joong’s ankle.

With a sharp movement, Seonghwa fractured Joong’s ankle. 

Sharp pain shot up Hongjoong’s leg, soon followed by an intense wave of painful tingles.

Joong cried out at another wave of pain. Gritting his teeth together, Joong grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Seonghwa’s hand.

Joong gripped Seonghwa’s hand furiously as the waves of pain were reduced to just tingling numbness.

Joong stared at Seonghwa. The man was a minefield, there was no way to ensure you were stepping on the right spot.

Seonghwa reached up to stroke Joong’s cheek, “Can’t have you running away on me love.”

Tears leaked from Joong’s eyes.

Seonghwa brought his other hand up to cup Joong’s face, “Don’t cry love, it’ll heal. I just needed to teach you a lesson.”  More tears ran from Hongjoong’s eyes. 

Seonghwa picked up Hongjoong, oblivious to Joong’s internal struggle. And carried him to their room.

Seonghwa gently placed Joong on their bed before leaving the room. Seonghwa gave one last glance to Joong’s curled form before he left.

Sobs broke from Joong's chest.  _ Seonghwa had left him.  _ Without tending to his wounds or even attempting to comfort Joong.  Even worse, his plans of escape were interrupted because there was no way he could run with this ankle.

The whole world seemed as if it was against Joong.

Joong’s sobs slowed to a slow trickle of tears, and Joong had never felt more empty.

Everything he used to enjoy had been stripped of him. And all that was left was to escape. But he couldn’t.

Caught in feeling of exhaustion and emptiness, Joong succumbed to the heavy throngs of sleep.

  
  


“Love,” Someone stroked through Joong’s hair, and Joong leaned further into the touch. “Love, it’s time for dinner.”

Joong pried open his eyes to see the loving gaze of Seonghwa. Licking his lips, Joong rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“7:15.”

Hongjoong hummed, and glanced down to his ankle.  It had been wrapped and two pieces of wood had been stuck in the wrap to support his ankle.

“I had Jongho bandage your ankle,” Seonghwa ran a hand through Joong’s hair, “Did you know Jongho wanted to be a Doctor before he started working for me?”

“I can see it,” Joong murmured.

Seonghwa chuckled, “Let’s get you to dinner.”

Seonghwa picked up Joong, and carried him to the dining room, where Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yeosang were already seated.

Seonghwa put Joong in the seat next to the head of the table where Seonghwa usually sat.

Once Joong looked up, he noticed the looks of pity that Jongho and Wooyoung were sending his way, once they noticed the state of his ankle. Yeosang remained passive and icy, not even acknowledging Joong’s presence.

Seonghwa sat down, signaling the start of the meal. Pleasant conversation flitted between Jongho, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa. Yeosang only joined the conversation when asked a question.

Joong remained silent throughout the dinner, tensing up every time he felt Seonghwa’s hand land on his bare thigh.

Dinner ended abruptly once Wooyoung had excused himself to wash the dishes that had accumulated in preparation of the meal.

Then the others sitting at the table left one by one until it was just Seonghwa and Joong.

“Would you like to join Jongho and I outside?”

Hongjoong shook his head, “I’m feeling drowsy and I’d like to get to bed earlier.”

“Would you like me to carry you or are you okay with Yeosang carrying you?” Seonghwa questioned, brows knitted together.

“Yeosang can get me upstairs,” Joong brushed off Seonghwa’s concern, “Go have fun.”

“Okay love,” Seonghwa said with one last stroke to Joong’s thigh. “Yeo!” The brunette haired man materialized from behind Joong. “Can you assist Joongie upstairs?”

Yeosang smiled politely, “I’d love too.”

Seonghwa left the the dining room to stargaze with Jongho, so that left Joong alone with Yeosang.

Yeosang bent down to Joong’s ankle, “Can you walk?”

Joong grunted, “Not very well, and it hurts a lot.”

“Let’s make a deal,” Yeosang bartered, staring into Joong’s eyes. “I’ll help you get out of the manor, and you run as fast as you can to the next town.”

Joong’s breath caught in his throat, “You’d help me?”

“You still have a future ahead of you, the others did not.” Yeosang slinged an arm around Joong’s back, and one under his knees. 

Grabbing a coat from the rack, Yeosang carried Joong out the front door, “Jongho will keep Hwa busy till 10:00, then Woo will offer him a dessert. Woo drugged the ice cream with zaleplon, that’ll keep Hwa out for at least an hour.”

Yeosang carried Joong out to the street, “You need to run as fast as you can. Seonghwa might not accept the ice cream and find you missing. We can’t risk him finding you again, you’ll get more than just a fractured ankle.”

Yeosang threw Joong into a tight hug, and draped the coat over his shoulders. “Run Hongjoong, run.”

With that, Hongjoong hobbled away from Yeosang’s retreating figure. Only one thought on his mind,  _ Run _ .

  
  


Every step that Hongjoong took hurt. Every step, a white hot pain would shoot up his leg.

But he couldn't stop.

Reaching an abandoned park along the side of the road, Hongjoong collapsed.  The pain in his leg was too strong for him to ignore, and Joong fell.

In the process of falling he had somehow managed to twist his ankle, creating a new type of pain shooting up Joong's leg.

Groaning, Joong got up once again, forcing himself to move forward. His once steady trot turned into a slow drag, and Joong whimpered at his immobility.

A few cars had passed Joong, but none had stopped to check if he was alright, which was really frustrating. If he could hitch a ride from one of those cars, he could be on his way back to Seoul right now. But they were all too cautious to stop by the side of the road for a man dragging his injured foot behind him.

Joong guessed that they thought he was some kind of zombie with the way he was walking. Joong giggled to himself at the thought.

Joong heard the brakes of a car screech to a stop behind him. 

Joong wheeled around to be blinded by the bright headlights. Not wanting to waste time Joong spoke, "Can you give me a ride to the next town?"

Joong held his arms up in front of his face, looking for the driver. 

A door slammed shut and the driver walked towards Hongjoong.

The driver was now an arms length away from Joong. The headlights still blocking the view of the stranger's face.

A hand gripped Joong's wrist, yanking Joong behind them. 

"Wait!" Joong cried. "What are you doing?"

A furious Seonghwa spun to meet Hongjoong's eyes. "You tried to escape again. I thought you'd learn your lesson by now."

Seonghwa gripped Joong's wrist and twisted it until it was bent at an unnatural angle, sending a shooting pain through Joong's arm. "I'll deal with you at home."

Seonghwa dragged Joong into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat.

The ride home was tedious and silent. An expression of quite fury laid on Seonghwa's face.

As the car pulled up to the manor, Joong realized the gravity of the situation.

He felt his breathing speed up and the fear increased in his veins.

Seonghwa seemed to notice Joong's crisis, and placed a soft hand onto Joong's cheek, forcing Joong to look at Seonghwa. Joong leaned into the touch.

"Relax Joongie, today's lesson will be easier than the other ones."

Hongjoong waited until Seonghwa had got out of the car and strolled to Joong's side. 

Seonghwa lifted Joong out of the car and carried him into the house effortlessly.

"Wooyoung !" Seonghwa shouted, " Get Jongho!"

Wooyoung darted out of the kitchen to the gardens, as Seonghwa set Joong down on a sofa in the parlor.

Jongho rushed into the parlor, with a bag filled with what Joong presumed to be medical supplies.

With sturdy hands, Jongho snapped Joong's wrist back into place, and wrapped it delicately.  Then, Jongho moved onto Joong's ankle.  Joong's ankle had started swelling, and now an ugly shade of purple tinged most of the skin. 

Jongho grabbed an ice pack, and expertly wrapped Joong's ankle after smearing some cream on the bruised skin. Joong winced at every touch to the sensitive area  Once Jongho had tended to Joong, Seonghwa sent him away with a look.

Seonghwa centered his gaze back towards Joong, displaying a disappointed expression.

"Oh Joongie, you know I can't let you get away with what you just did. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Seonghwa scooped up Joong into his arms and carried him to the wine room.  Seonghwa placed Joong onto the cold cement of the wine room.

Joong let out a hiss as his leg hit the ground. Seonghwa watched this impassively, then closed the door.

The wine room was completely dark, and silent. It was the perfect torture.

Joong squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. He couldn't let Seonghwa know that this was one of his greatest fears.

Being all alone.

Even when he was a kid, Joong had cried whenever his mother and father had left for work. 

Joong didn't sleep the first few weeks in Seoul, because he'd been too afraid that he was completely alone.

Despite Joong's efforts, tears started to pool up in his eyes, and he let them fall from his cheeks.

It was then that Hongjoong felt entirely and completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment, and kudos are always appreciated. HAve an amazing day you beauties!!!! <3


	4. The Wine Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joong contemplates life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like at this point I should just mention that all these chapters are going to be rough. I feel so bad for doing all this to Joong, but i'm like practicing my abusive character writing skills, so it's benefitting me?  
> Anyways, I hope you have an awesome day!!!!  
> Love y'alls <3

The days dragged by in a slow, tortuous pace. Each day, feeling longer than the previous one. Joong felt the darkness creep closer as each day passed. 

The darkness wrapped its velvety claws slowly around his throat until he was gasping for air. The suffocating hands of the darkness only seemed to heighten Joong’s panic.

Joong’s eyelashes were glued shut from the amount of liquid that had spilled from his eyes, it hurt to open them.

Jongho would come in while Joong was sleeping, because the bandage around his ankle and wrist had been changed, but Joong had never seen the man while he was awake.

For each meal, a plate would slide under the door, where the only sliver of light shone in the room.

It was at these moments that Joong's hopes were the highest. The hope that someone would open the heavy door, and take him out of the thick darkness that suffocated him. But alas, these hope we're always crushed down with every meal.

In the velvety darkness Joong often thought of music, remembering the joy that the music brings him.

Often, melodies would visit Joong with soft tickling sounds. He would play with these melodies until the product was satisfying. But, the melody always left him, never staying his imagination for long.

Joong scraped the rock he had found in the corner against the concrete ground. The picture that Joong drew was shaky, and definitely a first draft. But, Joong could've sold Seonghwa for as much that drawing was worth.

His ankle had stopped hurting, because Joong had decided to stop moving. If moving is what causes it to hurt, Joong didn’t want to do any of that.

The coldness of the floor had made Joong’s butt go numb a few hours ago, and if he didn’t move Joong was sure he’d freeze his nice ass off.

Grumbling to himself, Joong shifted his body so that he was sitting more on his tailbone rather than his butt. He knew that this position would cause his tailbone to ache in a few hours, but he’d deal with that later.

An achy pain set through his ankle, causing Joong to wince. Joong’s wrist hadn’t hurt that much throughout his time in the cellar, but an accidental bump against the nearby shelf reminded Joong of his injury.

The seconds dragged by painfully slow in the dark cellar. Dread settled even further in Joong’s stomach until it dropped into his legs making him wiggle with impatience. Joong had never been a completely patient person. He could wait, but not for this long.

The shadows had just started to creep closer to Joong, when the door to the room opened. The brightness immediately assaulted Joong's eyeballs, making him squint his eyes. 

A blurry figure approached Joong, and picked him up.

The light continued to hurt his eyes. Giving up, Joong closed his eyes, leaving him to the mercy of the figure.

Joong was set onto a soft surface with gentle hands. Melting into the surface, Joong sighed at the change from the concrete floor.

Exhaustion hit Joong's body and he felt himself starting to drift off. 

"Not yet love, you need to wash all that grime off you first."

Joong groaned at the thought of having to move. Only Seonghwa's gentle touches seemed to ease the thought.

Seonghwa picked up Joong, taking him to the bathroom.

Seonghwa set down on the toilet seat before crouching down to meet Joong's eyes. "Love, we need to wash your face first."

Joong sat patiently while Seonghwa rubbed a warm washcloth over Joong's swollen eyes.

Then, once Seonghwa had completed decided Joong's eyes were clean, Seonghwa helped Joong out of the oversized hoodie.

Then once the hoodie was off, Joong stepped out of his boxers with Seonghwa's guiding hands.

Gripping Seonghwa's hand, Joong climbed into a tub of hot water, the heat immediately warming Joong's exposed skin. Joong closed his eyes at the sensation

Joong let out a pleasant hum as Seonghwa 

started to scrub Joong’s hair, massaging from the roots to the tips.

Joong cracked his eyes back open, "Hwa?" Joong said softly.

"Yes love?"

Joong gestured vaguely to the tub, "Will you join me?"

"If that's what you want," Seonghwa answered.

Stripping off his clothes, Seonghwa climbed into the tub, laying behind Joong.

Joong rested his head against Seonghwa's chest once Seonghwa had settled into the tub. 

The heat from the tub and Seonghwa only seemed to increase Joong's drowsiness.

Joong felt himself start to drift off to the steady beat of Seonghwa's heart thrumming into his bones, comforting him.

"I missed you Hwa," Joong muttered before the exhaustion took over his body.

"I'm glad your back Joongie," Seonghwa murmured into Joong's hair.

Joong's lids closed further until the only thing he could see was the blurry outline of the faucet. "I'm glad to be back."

Joong felt the holds of sleep envelop him in their warm grasp, dragging him under.

  
  


When Joong woke up, Seonghwa was washing the conditioner out of Joong's hair with utmost care.

Joong nuzzled into the touch, leaning fully into Seonghwa.

The water was lukewarm, but Seonghwa's body warmed Joong's. 

"Love, we need to get out of the water before we get pruney."

Joong hummed, "Can you help me?"

"Of course love," Seonghwa responded.

Seonghwa quickly got out of the tub, and lightly towelled himself off. Then, Seonghwa lifted Joong from the tub onto the seat of the toilet.

Seonghwa rubbed the towel up and down Joong's body, bringing some warmth to Joong's chilled body.

Seonghwa slipped a new hoodie and boxers onto Joong's clean body, before pulling on his own clothes.

Seonghwa picked up Joong, laying him into the bed. After Seonghwa had set Joong down, he crawled into the bed as well.

A clean feeling sunk through Joong's bones, and he sighed. The soft sheets lay on his body, and with Seonghwa's added warmth. It was almost everything Joong could ever want.

Except one thing.

Joong shifted around so he was facing Seonghwa. His other ankle knocked against his injured one, and a shot of pain rushed through his leg. Joong winced. 

Deciding to ignore the pain, a question prickled in the back of his mind.

"Hwa?"

Seonghwa hummed, "Yes love?"

"Am I only here to be your muse?" Joong let his question ring in the air before continuing, "And you'll get rid of me once you get bored of my face?"

Seonghwa's eyes met Joong's, the gaze stripping him bare.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa started, "How could you ever think that, love." Seonghwa paused, "You're not only here to be my muse, but also because I care about you. I love you Joongie."

Joong's shivered at Seonghwa's confession, the words centering themselves in his core until they became part of him.

After the shock had worn off from Seonghwa's confession, a wave of guilt hit Joong. How could he ever think that Seonghwa didn't care about him.

Seonghwa noticed the tension between Joong's eyebrows. Seonghwa pulled Joong into his warm chest and tucked Joong's head under his chin. 

"It's okay love, I forgive you."

"Thank you so much Hwa," Joong whispered into Seonghwa's chest.

Seonghwa clutched Joong tighter, “Promise you’ll never leave me Joong.”

Joong lifted his head to meet Seonghwa's eyes, brow furrowed.

Seonghwa reached up a hand to stroke Joong’s cheek.

“You’re the only one I have left, please don’t leave me Joong,” Seonghwa begged.

This time it was Joong’s turn to comfort Seonghwa. Joong reached up to grasp Seonghwa’s face with his small hands. “Hwa, I promise I won’t leave you.”

Small pearlescent tears trailed down Seonghwa’s smooth cheeks, “You will, everyone leaves me eventually.” 

“Hwa! Seonghwa!” Joong tightened his grip on Seonghwa’s face forcing him to look at Joong, “Listen to me. I won’t leave you,” Joong said forccefully. “After all, who would you paint if I left you?”

A weak chuckle sprang from Seonghwa’s lips. “Oh Joongie, what would I do without you,” Seonghwa murmured.

“You’d probably die if I wasn’t there to take care of you,” Joong giggled.

“Which is exactly why I need you here love.”

Joong nodded, “I promise to not escape again.”

Seonghwa kissed Joong’s forehead, “Thank you so much love, for understanding.”

Seonghwa resumed his position with his arms wrapped around Joong. Joong burrowed into Seonghwa’s chest, sighing.

Physical contact felt like bliss to Joong. He had felt so lonely on the cold floor of the wine room, and Seonghwa’s embrace felt so _warm,_ and comforting. Joong let himself bask in the moment until he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

  
  
  
  
  


Joong lounged on the sofa, with a bowl of grapes seated in his lap.

Munching slowly on the grapes, Joong watched Seonghwa paint. Steady strokes slowly began to fill the canvas and the picture came to life.

Joong shifted on the sofa, tucking his feet to the side of him. His ankle throbbed with every movement, and a small whimper escaped from Joong’s mouth. He quickly shoved a grape into his mouth so that Seonghwa wouldn’t hear.

The painting already resembled Joong’s face, but the feel of the painting was always determined by the way that Seonghwa painted his features. Only Seonghwa could determine the message of the painting.

Instead of finishing the face, Seonghwa moved onto the background. Roses came into view with prickling thorns surrounding Joong.

It was as if the roses were imprisoning Joong in their sharp grasp, holding him in their clutches until he suffocated on their velvety petals.

A stroke of fear shot through Joong’s body. Was this Seonghwa’s plan for him?

Did he plan to keep Joong imrpisoned for his entire life, than murder him in cold blood?

Joong shivered at the thought.

“Are you cold love?” Seonghwa said, still facing the painting. Steady strokes filling up the canvas.

Joong licked his lips, “I was just chilled by the sudden breeze.” Joong looked out the open window, the sheer curtains flapping in the breeze, “I think a storm’s coming.”

Seonghwa directed his gaze towards the window, “We should probably close the windows, can’t have the rain soaking the carpet.”

Joong hummed, “We could light the fire place.”

Seonghwa smiled at Joong, “Wonderful idea love.”

Joong’s mood brightened at the praise.

Seonghwa closed the windows with a bang, and locked them, blocking the outside world from Joong. The rain drizzled onto the clear surface, slowly increasing it’s intensity until the water pounded on the surface.

Then, Seonghwa headed to the fire place on the opposite wall of the couch. With practiced hands, Seonghwa lit the fire place.

Joong immientally felt the warmth of the fire. Closing his eyes, Joong soaked in the warmth from the fire.

“Love?” 

Joong opened his eyes to see that Seonghwa had resumed painting, “Yes?”

Seonghwa gestured to his recent work, “What do you think?”

Joong ran his eyes over the roses curling around his face. A somewhat peaceful expression laying across Joong’s face as the roses devoured him. 

Joong glanced back to Seonghwa, dread filling his system, “It’s beautiful.”

Seonghwa grinned before returning to the painting, “I’m glad you think so love. I’ve been planning this canvas for a while.”

Joong nodded even though Seonghwa couldn’t see him. He needed to get out of this room. The walls started closing in on him, and the air got thicker with each breath.

Joong got up and hobbled over to the door frame, taking his empty bowl of grapes with him. Seonghwa, too entranced by painting, didn't notice Joong's absence from the room.

Joong sighed once he reached the stairs, this would be harder than he thought.

Joong sat down on his butt at the top of the staircase, placing the bowl in his lap. Taking a deep breath, Joong scooted down the staircase.

It felt like forever until Joong reached the bottom of the staircase, gasping for breath.

Joong limped over to the kitchen where he knew Wooyoung would be.

Joong practically fell into the chair at the kitchen table, startling Wooyoung.

"Joong!!" Wooyoung shouted, then realized that Seonghwa was not with him, "Did you walk by yourself?"

"No?"

"Kim Hongjoong, you need to take better care of yourself, that ankle isn't going to take care of itself!"

"I know, I know. But Seonghwa was too busy painting, and I was getting bored watching him. It's not easy to see yourself getting painted with thorns sticking into your head."

Wooyoung turned around to face Joong, "He must still be upset with you for running away."

Joong turned his gaze to the knife-marked kitchen table, "Probably."

Wooyoung dusted his hands on his apron and walked over to where Joong was sitting, " Do you wanna help me with dinner?"

Joong's face lit up, "I'd love too."

Wooyoung grabbed Joong and pulled him over to the sink to wash his hands, before helping Joong back into the chair 

Wooyoung brought the dough he'd been kneading over to Joong, "Knead it for ten minutes."

Joong nodded before rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie.

Placing his hands on the dough, Joong pushed the palms of his hands into the dough. Then he folded the dough over.

Joong repeated the motion before rotating the dough.

Joong's mom had taught him at a young age to cook. She had considered cooking one of the most important things to know. After all, you had to know how to feed yourself.

Joong's eyes watered at the thought of his mom in Mongolia, far from Joong. 

It had been almost a year since he'd seen her, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be seeing her for a long time.

Wooyoung came over to where Joong was and sat in the opposite chair, bringing his cutting board of vegetables with him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom," Joong paused, "I just miss her a lot."

Wooyoung nodded, "It's understandable, you haven't seen her for what? A year?"

"Yeah, it's been a year."

"Aww, Joong,” Wooyoung sympathized, “You could ask Seonghwa if you could go back to see her."

Joong continued kneading the bread, "He'd probably refuse because I could escape while I was in Mongolia."

"But that's why he'd go with you. He could introduce himself as your boyfriend to your parents. So therefore, you'd been seeing your parents, and he'd been watching you."

Joong sighed, "I'll try to ask him tonight when we're in bed. It's when he's most reasonable."

Wooyoung grinned at Joong, happy that he'd at least try to convince Seonghwa to see his parents.

Joong returned his focus to kneading bread.

At that moment, Seonghwa burst through the swinging door of the kitchen. "Joong?!!"

Catching sight of Joong sitting at the kitchen table, Seonghwa strode forward to hug Joong from behind.

"I thought you'd left me again," Seonghwa murmured against Joong's neck.

"I just thought I'd help Woo with dinner."

"You could've asked me to move you downstairs, besides, you shouldn't be walking on that ankle," Seonghwa lectured.

Joong stopped kneading to place his hands on Seonghwa's arms. "I promise that next time I'll tell you where I'm going."

"Okay love, I was just scared you'd left me again."

"I'm still here though, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, how could I ever leave my precious Hwa," Joong teased.

A shiver ran through Seonghwa, "I love it when you call me Hwa."

"That's why I do it."

Wooyoung chopped a carrot loudly, "Can you take your flirting somewhere else, I'd like to cook in peace."

Seonghwa kissed Joong on the crown of his head, "Ok love, I'm going to head back upstairs and finish the painting."

Joong waved after Seonghwa's retreating figure, "Bye Hwa!!!"

The now quiet kitchen was soothing to Joong as he resumed his kneading. 

Humming, Joong smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!! It took me forever to write the wine room scene, and it still doesn't blend that well together. But, I tried.  
> We had some exclusive Soft! Seonghwa, that abruptly ended because he was guilt tripping Joong. So that's great.  
> I really feel like I should be a psychiatrist because of this fic, I've had to do so much research on psychopaths, and guilt tripping, etc.  
> Anyway, Love y'alls!!! <3
> 
> This is the style of most of Seonghwa's paintings;  
> [Paintings](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xBBWq56scIqT785bM03APJ_sg6eqy14Us_O-AL8nEW0/edit?usp=sharing)


	5. Fur Rug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys!!!!! I'm back and I brought some smut with me!!!!!! ✌️😎  
> I had to do a shit ton of research to write this chapter, cause it's my first time writing smut.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!  
> Love y'all's ❤️

Hongjoong sat on the plush surface of the sofa, a book resting in his lap. Though the book was open, Joong’s eyes rested on the clear surface of the window to his left.  
The big clouds were persistent with the never-ending rain, stopping Joong from going outside.  
Seonghwa had gone back to work yesterday, leaving Joong alone with his thoughts. Yeosang had disappeared to somewhere, coming by every once and a while to assist Joong with walking, but other than that Joong was alone.  
Wooyoung had a week off for family time, and Jongho wasn’t needed because the persistent rain thrummed from the sky.  
No lights in the room were on, leaving only the light from the sky to light up the parlor. A shiver ran through his body.  
Joong knew he should get up and do something, but the desire was not strong enough for him to actually do something.  
He had been reading Gulliver’s Travels before, but he had gotten to the bee part, and didn’t want to continue.  
Joong had adopted the habit of not wearing pants around the mansion, opting to only wear his boxers. And it wasn’t like Wooyoung and Jongho hadn’t seen him in his boxers before.  
He just felt no need to dress up when he was trapped in the same house every day.  
Joong had noticed that Seonghwa had started producing paintings in rapid succession. And almost every painting felt like it was a message to Joong.  
Seonghwa’s most recent painting had required Joong to sit still for 2 hours, as the painter traced Joong’s form onto the canvas.  
Of course, Joong wasn’t conscious for this painting. He had fallen asleep within the first 30 minutes of painting. Seonghwa had only said that sleeping Joong had only made his painting look more relaxed and lazy.  
The scene was of Joong lounging in the sun on his back. The green grass met the strawberry red of his hair, creating a delicious contrast. Seonghwa had had Joong change into some simple clothes so that Joong’s bare legs weren’t visible in the painting.  
Not all of the paintings had Joong in them. Some portrayed an endless night sky, some showed the tall neck of a cello sitting in a vast music hall.  
Joong felt nothing as he stared out the window. The rain pittered on the glass, ringing throughout the silence of the mansion. Joong had at least two hours until Seonghwa got home, that was two hours of boredom until Hwa got home.  
Joong would’ve liked to wander the rest of the mansion, but his ankle had prohibited him from that, so he was left to sit on the surface on the cobalt couch.  
With a sigh, Joong eased himself off the couch, determined to do something with his time. A sharp breath slipped from his lips as Joong applied pressure to his ankle.  
Using the pieces of furniture, Joong navigated his way to the main foyer of the house. The tile cold on his bare feet. Once Joong hobbled his way to the staircase, he gripped the brass rail of the grand staircase.  
Joong plopped down on the first step of the stairs. Joong pulled his body up, step-by-step up the staircase, his back facing up the staircase.  
Careful to put all his weight onto his uninjured ankle, Joong slowly made his way up the stairs.  
Once Joong made it to the top of the stairs, he felt exhausted.  
The pain in his ankle and wrist throbbed, causing Joong to splay out at the top of the stairs. Heavy breaths thudded through Joong’s chest as the cold stone pressed into the bare skin of his thigh, cooling the sweat that had accumulated from the movement.  
Deciding that his break was over, Joong pulled himself to his feet using the cool brass railing of the staircase. Joong staggered to the first room on the left wing. The temperature of the room was chilly, and goosebumps rose to Joong’s exposed flesh.  
Seonghwa usually liked to keep the art room cold, something about helping the paint stick.  
Joong hobbled over to the left in the room, before lighting the wood in the granite fireplace. The temperature in the room seemed to rise with each second the wood burned, warming Joong’s body.  
Joong collapsed on the rug in front of the warm fireplace. The fur of the rug tickled Joong’s nose, and he giggled at the feeling.  
Remembering the blanket placed next to the fireplace, Joong crawled over and grabbed it. Throwing the blanket over his body, Joong sighed at the warmth.  
Joong curled his fingers into the plush fur of the rug. Within seconds, Joong drifted off, encased in a blanket of warmth.  
\--------------------

When Joong awoke, there were slender fingers running through his grown-out hair. It was a soothing gesture, and Joong leaned into the touch.  
Joong’s cheek felt hot from the constant touch of the fire, and Joong longed to switch to his other side to allow the other cheek more attention.  
Humming, Joong pried open his eyes.  
Seonghwa laid beside Joong, his fingers tangled in Joong’s hair.  
“Did you have a good nap, love?”  
Joong nodded, stretching his above his head. A squeak made it way past Joong’s lips as Seonghwa began to lightly tickle Joong’s side.  
“Hw-” Joong gasped, “That tick..les.”  
“I know, love. That’s why I’m doing it.”  
Joong squealed as Seonghwa tickled the sensitive skin just below his ribcage. At this point, Jong was gasping for breath. “Hw-a,” Joong complained.  
Finally adhering to Joong's request, Seonghwa retracted his fingers from Joong’s sides. Deciding to lean over Joong, Seonghwa traced circles over the bare skin of Joong’s thigh. The contact left delicious tingles that spread all through Joong’s body making him curl his toes.  
“Are you hungry, love?”  
Joong shook his head, “I ate a snack around four, but I’ll probably be hungry in a few hours.”  
“That’s good, because the gallery had a meeting, and the director provided food.”  
Joong nodded his head, “How was work?”  
Seonghwa sighed, “We had a frustrating client today.”  
“Oh, that sucks,” Joong sympathized.  
“Yeah, the client kept insisting that Nakamoto Yuta’s works must be the originals. But, all the originals had been burned in a fire a few years ago, so all we have are the copies.”  
Joong ran his hand up and down Seonghwa’s arm, “That sounds very frustrating.”  
Seonghwa smiled at Joong’s comment. Leaning down to Joong, Seonghwa pressed his lips to Joong’s.  
The kiss was intense. The pressure of Seonghwa's lips against his felt like heaven.  
Seonghwa broke from the kiss to pull Joong's hoodie over his head, exposing the smooth skin of Joong's chest.  
Seonghwa's hungry eyes roamed over Joong's chest.  
The sound of the doorbell ringing cut the tension with a knife.  
Seonghwa glanced towards the door.  
Joong sighed, before placing a kiss against Seonghwa's lips. "It's ok, we can continue on e you get back."  
Seonghwa grinned before pulling himself up to go answer the doorbell.  
Joong stared at the various paintings sitting around the room.  
Each painting had a topic, a feel. And Joong was determined to understand the feel of every one of Seonghwa's works.  
It seemed, the only way to understand Seonghwa was through the works of oil that were the only display of Seonghwa's true self.  
Joong heard the shuffle of feet outside of the art room, and anticipated Seonghwa's arrival.  
Seonghwa entered into the quiet room, the door closing behind him with a click.  
"What did they want?" Joong questioned.  
"It was just a solicitor."  
Joong raised his eyebrows, "All the way out here?"  
"They're probably desperate."  
Reaching the end of the rug, Seonghwa's hungry eyes devoured Joong.  
"Love, would you mind if I painted you?"  
Joong shook his head.  
Seonghwa pulled a huge blank canvas from the stack next to the window, and rushed to set up the easel.  
The tangled blankets spread around Joong's body in a halo, and Seonghwa's eyes traced Joong's form before applying the paint to the canvas.  
Joong watched lazily from the bed as his body began to take form on the canvas.  
The painting almost looked sinful.  
A quiet silence rested over the air as Seonghwa painted on the once blank canvas.  
Joong waited patiently on the rug, in the tangled blankets. The warmth of the fire heating his body.  
Seonghwa glanced back at Joong laying in the tangled sheets, a dangerous tilt of his head, exposing Joong’s smooth neck.  
"Shit, Joong," Seonghwa cursed.  
Joong had never heard Seonghwa cursed before.  
Joong stared into Seonghwa's eyes, noticing his blown pupils, and hungry look.  
"You drive me crazy love," Seonghwa murmured.  
A shiver wracked through Joong's body, illicting a grin from Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa set down the paintbrush and palette he'd been using, and walked over to the rug Seonghwa then climbed over Joong's smaller form.  
Once Seonghwa was hovering over Joong, he cleared his throat to catch Joong's attention. "Is this okay love?"  
Joong shook his head with vigor, and a chuckle slipped from Seonghwa's lips. "Excited aren't we, love?"  
"Extremely," Joong whispered, his eyes never straying from Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa pulled his lips down to the naked expanse of Joong's neck. Feather light kisses pressed against Joong's sensitive skin. Seonghwa pressed kisses over the naked expanse of Joong’s chest, and back up to his neck.  
Seonghwa released Joong's neck, and captured Joong’s lips in a soft kiss that made Joong melt.  
How could a man so violent be so gentle?  
Joong would never know the answer, but he felt the question drift from his mind as a new thought rose to the surface, desire.  
Once again, Seonghwa made his way done Joong’s body pressing kisses everywhere. Seonghwa peppered kisses on the sensitive inside of Joong’s thighs, and Joong trembled.  
Seonghwa pulled off his shirt, giving Joong time to appreciate the sight of Seonghwa's naked skin.  
Brushing his hand over Seonghwa's chest, Joong hummed, "You have lovely shoulders Hwa."  
Seonghwa leaned down to kiss Joong before pulling away. "If I'd have known you'd have a thing for my shoulders, I would've shown them more, love."  
A giggle slipped from Joong's lips, "Whatever you say Hwa.”  
Scooping Joong up in his arms, Seonghwa pressed his lips against Joong’s. The kiss was soft and passionate. The warmth of Seonghwa’s lips spread throughout Joong’s whole body all the way to his toes.  
A moaned slipped from Joong’s throat as Seonghwa deepened the kiss.  
Joong could lay here forever, just kissing Seonghwa. The moment was perfect, Seonghwa’s heart beating against his. The warmth radiating from his body, warming Joong’s naked skin.  
Seonghwa pulled away from the kiss, and a whine slipped from Joong’s mouth.  
Seonghwa met Joong’s eyes, a new intensity radiating from Seonghwa. “I love you,” Seonghwa gasped, still breathless from the kiss.  
Joong moaned at Seonghwa’s hand running down his torso, landing on his hips. “Hwa,” Joong breathed as Seonghwa pulled off Joong’s boxers.  
“Have you ever done it before?” Seonghwa questioned as he got off of Joong to search for some lube.  
“Once, in my senior year of highschool. You?”  
Seonghwa nodded, “A few years ago.”  
Joong shifted, “So we’re both on the same page?”  
“Yes love,” Seonghwa answered, returning back to the rug with a bottle of lube in hand.  
Seonghwa climbed over Joong’s body, sealing their lips in a kiss once more.  
Joong ran his hands down Seonghwa’s chest. Seonghwa shivered under Joong’s touch, moaning into the kiss.  
Joong opened his eyes once Seonghwa had pulled away from the kiss.  
Seonghwa was already staring at Joong once the world came back into focus. And Joong shrunk under the intense gaze.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, love?”  
Joong nodded.  
Seonghwa stroked Joong’s bare thigh, “If you want to stop, say peaches.”  
Joong nodded again. Brushing away Joong’s hair, Seonghwa captured his lips in an passionate embrace.  
Seonghwa pulled back, and hurriedly pulled off the dress pants he had been previously wearing.  
Climbing back onto the bed, Seonghwa opened the bottle of lube, smearing some onto his fingers.  
“This is going to hurt, love,” Seonghwa warned, gently spreading Joong’s legs.  
“I’m ready.”  
Seonghwa’s slim finger entered Joong. Pain spread throughout Joong’s body, and Joong let loose a whimper.  
Seonghwa ran his free hand through Joong’s hair.  
After the piercing pain had subsided to a numb throb, Joong nodded. Seonghwa moved his finger at a steady pace, slightly rocking into Joong.  
Seonghwa inserted another finger, and paused his movement. Pain spread throughout Joong’s body, but it faded almost as soon as it had appeared.  
Joong nodded, and Seonghwa resumed pumping his fingers in and out of Joong.  
Seonghwa added another finger, pausing to let Joong adjust.  
Joong nodded.  
Seonghwa resumed his pace, scissoring his fingers in Joong. A rush of pleasure ran down Joong’s spine as Seonghwa pressed onto a certain spot.  
Joong moaned, arching his back off the soft sheets.  
Seonghwa pulled out his fingers and Joong clenched at the emptiness.  
Seonghwa leaned forward to brush a stray hair out of Joong’s eyes. Seonghwa’s gaze was soft as he memorized every aspect of Joong’s face.  
Joong reached up to Seonghwa. Grabbing the back of Seonghwa’s neck, Joong pulled him into a kiss.  
The kiss was soft and tender. Joong put his emotions into the kiss, showing Seonghwa how much he loved him.  
Seonghwa pulled away from Joong, mouth hanging open.  
“You look like a goldfish,” Joong giggled, closing Seonghwa’s mouth with another kiss. It felt like the moment stopped, and they had forever to be this way. Together, on the fuzzy rug, the heat from the fireplace warming their bodies.  
Seonghwa broke away from the kiss, to meet Joong’s eyes. “Are you ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Joong whispered  
With practiced hands, Seonghwa rolled a condom onto his length. Joong braced himself as Seonghwa slid into him.  
A groan slipped from Seonghwa as he entered Joong. Pain shot through Joong’s body at the intrusion.  
Seonghwa peppered light feathery kisses over Joong’s face.  
When the pain subsided to a dull throb, Joong spoke, “You can move.”  
Following Joong’s command, Seonghwa rocked forward, setting a steady pace. A hand rested on Joong’s hip, while the other rested on Joong’s thigh, stroking the skin steadily.  
Seonghwa paused his thrusts to meet Joong’s lips once again. The kiss was sweet and tender, and Joong could feel Seonghwa returning Joong’s confession.  
Breaking from the kiss to resume his thrusts, Seonghwa lifted up Joong’s thigh. At the sudden change in position, a rush of pleasure ran through Joong’s body.  
“Hwa-,”  
“I know, love.”  
Seonghwa aimed his thrusts towards the bundle of nerves, making Joong’s body tremble.  
Joong gasped at Seonghwa managed to hit his sweet spot even harder, “Hwa-.”  
Joong needed to tell Seonghwa. Joong needed to tell Seonghwa he was in love with him.  
Leaning on his elbow, Joong pulled Seonghwa into a kiss.  
Joong struggled to breath from the intensity of the kiss, leaving him breathless.  
Detaching from Seonghwa’s lips, heavy breaths wracked his chest as pleasure filled his mind. “Hwa-,” Joong let out a strangled moan as Seonghwa’s gaze met his eyes, “I love you.”  
Seonghwa paused his thrusts, and pressed his lips to Joong’s.  
Seonghwa’s gaze was sincere when he broke away from the kiss, “I love you too.”  
Joong let out the breath he’d been holding in, and fell back to the plush rug.  
With a quick kiss to Joong’s nose, Seonghwa resumed his thrusts at a quicker pace, chasing his release.  
Joong rocked forward to meet Seonghwa’s thrust, trembling from the pleasure that fogged his mind.  
With a cry, Joong came, Seonghwa following shortly after.  
Seonghwa laid on Joong, gasping for breath. Joong’s sweaty skin pressed against Seonghwa, and the heat only served to make Joong more tired.  
Seonghwa pulled himself out of Joong and off of the rug. “Love, we need to get you cleaned up.”  
Joong hummed as he pulled himself up. Joong reached for Seonghwa’s hand, wincing at the ache spreading through his body.  
Together, they walked to the bedroom. Seonghwa helped into Joong the shower, following shortly after.  
The warm water cascaded down Joong’s body making him feel clean.  
Joong hummed as Seonghwa scrubbed over Joong's body.  
Seonghwa then moved to Joong's hair, scrubbing the shampoo, before washing it out.  
Joong turned around, "I want to wash you too."  
Joong grabbed the soap bar from Seonghwa, rubbing it between his hands.  
Setting down the bar of soap, Joong scrubbed his hands over Seonghwa's body.  
A sigh escaped from Seonghwa's chest. "You have wonderful hands, love," Seonghwa sighed copying Joong's earlier words.  
Seonghwa gripped Joong's hips as joong washed his body, steadying Joong.  
Joong hummed as he now scrubbed the shampoo into Seonghwa's hair. The black locks were thick and soft against Joong's fingers.  
Once Joong had determined Seonghwa clean, he shut off the water.  
Seonghwa helped Joong out of the shower, and set him onto the closed lid of the toilet.  
Seonghwa ran a fluffy towel up and down Joong's body, the towel collecting the water off of Joong's body.  
Once Joong was dry, he grabbed a towel from the stack on the sink, and began to dry off Seonghwa.  
With fluffy hair, Seonghwa picked up Joong and set him on the big bed.  
Wasting no time, Joong got under the soft sheet, burrowing into the pillow. Joogns naked skin brushed against the silky sheet making him sigh.  
Seonghwa climbed shortly after, pulling Joong to his chest. Joong turned to face Seonghwa's bare chest.  
Feeling sleep beginning to take over his body, Joong opened his mouth. "I love you, Hwa," Joong muttered sleepily.  
Seonghwa chucked, "I love you too, Joong."  
With that, Joong fell asleep to the steady thrumming of Seonghwa's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!!!! I figured it was time from some soft SeongJoong time. So I was like, why not make it their first time.  
> Anyways, have an amazing day my beauties!!!!!!  
> Love y'all's!!!!!!!! <3


	6. Strawberry Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyyyyyyyy!!! I'm back, and I feel like a terrible human ✌️😉. I feel so bad for putting Joong through all this. But I'm committed.  
> Fun fact: this fic originally had Joong as a journalist who was writing an article about Seonghwa and his works. It was kinda Killing Eve style mixed w/ Hannibal. But I started writing and this is what came out.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

When Hongjoong awoke, he was laying on Seonghwa's chest. Seonghwa had an arm slung around Joong's naked waist, and their legs were entangled under the warm blankets.  
Seonghwa was already awake, evident to the fingers that were gently caressing the skin on Joong's waist.  
It was still dark outside, proving Joong's theory that they'd only slept a few hours.  
"Did you have a good nap, love?"  
Joong tilted his head up to gaze at Seonghwa's face, "It was lovely, especially because you're here."  
Joong craned his neck to capture Seonghwa's lips in a soft kiss. The kiss was the opposite of those they shared a while ago. Their earlier kiss was intense and passionate, while this one had been slow, as if they had all the time in the world.  
Joong broke away as a grumble came from his stomach.  
Joong looked down bashfully at the loud noise his stomach made.  
"We can go make something," Seonghwa offered.  
Joong nodded before unwrapping himself from Seonghwa.  
An ache hit Joong's backside as soon as he moved. A whimper snuck out the back of Joong's throat.  
Seonghwa reached out to steady Joong, "Are you sore?"  
Joong winced, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've done it."  
Seonghwa got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. Joong noticed the clothes hanging from Seonghwa's hands.  
A big white button down, and some boxers. Oh how Seonghwa knew Joong.  
"Sorry, we ran out of hoodies until we wash the other ones," Seonghwa apologized.  
"It's okay, I like wearing your clothes."  
Seonghwa gently pulled the boxers up Joong's legs, cautious of the sensitive areas.  
Joong slipped on the button down, savoring in the way the soft fabric brushed against his skin.  
Seonghwa quickly got dressed, and picked up Joong, taking them both downstairs.  
The kitchen was still absent of Wooyoung, and Joong figured that Wooyoung wouldn't be back until Monday. And by the fact that it was Thursday, Joong had a while to be alone with Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa set Joong in the chair at the kitchen table. Then, Seonghwa opened the fridge, riffling through its contents.  
"What would you like to eat, love?"  
Joong hummed, "Ramen and eggs would be nice."  
"Do you want your egg fried?" Seonghwa questioned, digging out a fry pan.  
"Yeah, that'd be wonderful Hwa."  
Seonghwa hummed while he cracked the eggs open, his voice deliciously low and smooth.  
"You have a beautiful voice," Joong commented, "And with your handsome face, you could surely be an idol."  
"I thought about it. But the allure of painting was too much, I just couldn't resist." Seonghwa stirred the ramen in the pot. "Why did you choose music producing?"  
"Just like you with painting, there was an allure to making music. The melodies and the lyrics, they just come to me. They sing beautiful songs in my ears, and I do my best to recreate them." Joong paused, "I thought about becoming an idol, but it just seemed too much. Having to train, and be essentially perfect. It all sounded exhausting."  
Joong gestured, "So I thought it'd be best to do what I want to do, without all that pressure."  
"You would make a lovely music producer, Joong," Seonghwa commented.  
"I was only 3 months away from graduating, until-," Joong swallowed, the tension rising the air, "Until you kidnapped me."  
Seonghwa froze up. Then resumed his stirring, "Joong, what I did was for the best. I was helping you in the best way possible."  
Joong shrunk, "I realize that now, but you could've done it better."  
Seonghwa turned off the burner, "The food's ready."  
Seonghwa set a bowl down in front of Joong containing Joong's favorite ramen, and a delicious fried egg.  
Joong's mouth watered.  
With a sigh, Joong dug into the food, his stomach no longer growling.  
"This is delicious," Joong sighed with a mouthful of food.  
Seonghwa chuckled, "You're such a weirdo, you think instant ramen is delicious."  
Joong narrowed his eyes, "It is."  
"Whatever you say Joongie," Seonghwa snuck a sly grin towards Joong, and Joong couldn't help but send a smile back.  
"Do you think you could show me one of your melodies one day?" Seonghwa questioned.  
Joong sighed, "Everything is saved to my laptop in my apartment. So unless we go back to my apartment, I don't think you'll be able to." Joong's silent fury simmered underneath his skin. He was just so angry at Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa had taken his life away. He had separated him from his family, his friends. It was almost unfair that Seonghwa got what he wanted and Joong was forced to play the compliant house wife.  
Seonghwa set the chopsticks down with a clatter, a serious expression invading Seonghwa's beautiful face.  
"Love, leave the topic alone."  
Joong clenched his chopsticks, knuckles turning white. "I can't Seonghwa. You took my life away. I had a plan, and you tore that plan right out of my hands."  
Joong stood up, ignoring the pain that spread through his ankle, "You took my dream away. I may love you, but I will never forgive you for doing that." Tears pooled in the corner of Joong's eyes, "I had to throw away my passion for your art. You're so damn selfish Seonghwa."  
Seonghwa's eerily still form remained seated at the table. It was almost unerving how still Seonghwa was.  
"Love, didn't we agree to drop this topic?"  
Furious tears streamed from Joong's eyes, the pain in his ankle only intensified his anger. "I can't. You've done soon much hurt to me. I just want to go back to my normal life."  
"Love, haven't I told you? I'm doing all of this for your own good. Besides, you promised you wouldn't leave me," Seonghwa tilted his head, "I thought you loved me."  
Joong rubbed his palms over his eyes, the tears blocking his vision.  
Seonghwa continued his onslaught of words, "If I didn't love you, who would? Hmmm, Joong?"  
Seonghwa got up from the table and gently grabbed Joong's chin, forcing him to make eye contact with Seonghwa. "Who would love you?"  
Joong sobbed, his ankle aching with every second that he's stood there, "No one."  
Seonghwa stepped back from Joong, "I cared for you when people wouldn't even spare you a second glance. You should be grateful for everything I have given you."  
Joong whimpered as Seonghwa placed a warm hand onto Joong's cheek, "Love, you should sit down. You'll hurt your ankle even more."  
Joong met Seonghwa's eyes, fury rising back through his chest. With renowned strength, Joong slapped Seonghwa's hand away from his cheek.  
Anger swam through Seonghwa eyes, and Joong immediately regretted fighting back.  
"Love, you really should have done that."  
Seonghwa's quiet tone made fear run down Joong's spine.  
Seonghwa gripped Joong's foreams. More tears ran their way down Joong's face, as he struggled against Seonghwa's grip.  
Joong leg collapsed under the pain of his ankle, but Seonghwa's grip kept him up. Seonghwa's big hands strangled on Joong's thin wrists.  
Seonghwa sighed as if this was all an inconvenience, "I'm going to have to punish you for that."  
Joong's vision became blurry by the salty water. "No! No, please," Joong begged, "Please don't! It's so dark-"  
Seonghwa tightened his grip, "I'm sorry love, but your actions have consequences."  
Joong sobbed as Seonghwa carried Joong into the formal dining room. The door to the wine room came into view, and Joong only sobbed harder.  
Joong gripped the fabric of Seonghwa's shirt, "Please, no-"  
Seonghwao set Joong on the cold floor of the wine room.  
Seonghwa crouched down to Joong, stroking his bare thigh. "Love, I hate to do this, but you were naughty. If you behave, you might not be in here for long."  
Joong sobbed as Seonghwa cupped his check, the touch now being the only comfort Joong could find.  
With a kiss to Joong's forehead, Seonghwa left the small expanse of the wine room. The door closed behind him with a bang.  
Goosebumps immediately crept up Joong's thighs.  
Joong was almost accustomed to the thick darkness of the room that curled it's claws around Joong's throat.  
The dark closed in on Joong and he felt his airways close.  
He was having a panic attack.  
With this realization, Joong tried to focus on his breathing, slowing it down. In the past, Joong had always had someone with him when this happened, but this time he was alone.  
Air struggled to get in his throat, and Joong felt light headed at the lack of oxygen.  
Bile rose from the back of Joong's throat. And he clenched the cold surface of the cement.  
Joong's nails broke on the smooth surface. Joong focused on the sound of his nails scratching against the cement. The hellish noise grounded him, and Joong felt the panic subside.  
Taking deep breaths, Joong relaxed into the cold wall, the dress shirt doing little to warm his chilled skin.  
Joong propped his ankle against the nearest shelf, knocking over a few wine bottles.  
Joong felt along the edges of the bandage on his ankle. Joong sighed, the skin under the bandage had started swelling. Joong suspected that Seonghwa would probably have Jongho come back so that he could take a look at his ankle.  
But Joong knew that he wouldn't see Jongho until Seonghwa had decided Joong had been punished long enough.  
Seonghwa.  
Tears surfaced in Joong's vision as he remembered Seonghwa's words.  
Was he really unlovable?  
Did people only endure his presence because he wouldn't leave them alone?  
Joong sniffled, he was alone in this world without Seonghwa. Without Seonghwa he would be all alone.  
More tears dribbled out of Joong eyes. The tears never impeded his vision because it was too dark to see anything anyway.  
The seconds seemed to drag out into the timeframe of an hour, and Joong's tears eventually dried up. His face was no doubt puffy and blotchy for the tears he had she'd, but Joong didn't care. No one would see him anyway.  
The pain in his ankle has subsided, but Joong still kept it propped against the shelf.  
Oftentimes, Joong wondered if his ankle would ever be the same again. In a normal timeframe, Joong's ankle should be almost healed. But the abuse from his escape, and constant movement had slowed the healing.  
Even if Joong's ankle would be the same, Joong wouldn't. Seonghwa had damaged him beyond repair.  
Joong knew that even if he escaped, no one would want him anyway. No one liked damaged goods.  
Who would want someone as weak as Joong? Seonghwa would never get scared of a stupid wine room. But Joong was terrified.  
Over the course of Joong's stay in the mansion he had only been locked in two rooms, the wine room, and the pantry.  
Of the two, Joong would choose the pantry over the wine room any day. It was warmer, and the small sunlight streamed in from the crack in the wall that led to the backyard.  
Fearing the worst, Joong succumbed into the strong arms of sleep, willing that when he awoke he would be home.

\-----------

The bowl in Wooyoung's hands felt like a familiar scene to Joong. But in Wooyoung's place, there was an excited San. And beside San, a smiling Yunho with Mingi holding extra bottles of dye.  
It was the first time Joong had dyed his hair. He had dyed it a bright blue that had contrasted against his once tan skin that had lightened from the stormy weather in Seoul.  
And so that had started Joong's path of dyed hair. Shortly after the blue had worn off, Joong had dyed his hair strawberry red. The color was Joong's favorite dye job yet.  
So when Wooyoung had asked Joong if he wanted to re-dye his hair, Joong had agreed immediately. Of course Wooyoung had suspected that Joong would want his hair red again  
So, Jongho and Yeosang had gone out and bought all the supplies during their time off.  
Joong felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. Even though he was in an unfortunate situation, he had found people who cared about him.  
Before applying the bleach, Wooyoung had insisted on cutting the hair that had grown out at the base of Joong's neck. The once long hair now stopped at the mid point of his neck.  
Once Wooyoung had dried his hair, the ends of his mullet had started curl. Joong liked it.  
Wooyoung spread the bleach along Joong's roots, the burning now becoming familiar to Joong's scalp.  
Jongho and Yeosang were also in the bathroom, a light conversation bouncing between the two. Occasionally, Wooyoung would snap at the two to help him part the sections of Joong's hair.  
It was comfortable.  
Joong was glad to feel the natural light from the bathroom window ghost over his bare skin. He was glad to feel the closeness of Wooyoung's breath as a constant reminder of his presence.  
Joong's eye fluttered shut, and he felt himself drift off.

Joong woke up to Wooyoung shaking him, "We need to wash the bleach out."  
Joong hummed as he stood up from the chair they had brought into the bathroom.  
A quick rinse, and Joong was back in the chair, Wooyoung smearing the red dye over his scalp.  
"You know Joongie, this really is a great color on you," Yeosang commented.  
Joong smiled at Yeosang, "I dyed it blue once."  
"Really?" Wooyoung blanched.  
Joong nodded.  
"Wow, I can't imagine you not having red hair," Jongho commented.  
"What's your natural color?" Wooyoung asked.  
"A brown, kinda the color of the downstairs table," Joong answered.  
"That's light!" Wooyoung said.  
"Yeah, my mom had really light hair, and my dad had brown hair."  
"Wait, are you Korean?" Yeosang questioned.  
"Yeah, my parents moved to Mongolia from Seoul when I was really young."  
Joong shuffled in the chair, "My grandma was white, and my grandpa was Korean."  
Joong paused, "So my mom is korean-american. But then she married my dad  
who's Korean, so I got Korean looks with light hair."  
"That's so cool! You're like Korean, but not Korean," Wooyoung exclaimed.  
Joong hummed as Wooyoung resumed his gentle movements.  
Seonghwa would get home in a few hours, but they were almost done with the dying process. Besides, Joong doubted that Seonghwa would care what Joong did with his hair.  
It had been a week since Seonghwa had decided to let Joong out of the wine room. So far he had managed to keep himself away from the minefield. The only instance that had occurred was a day spent in the pantry. But that had been manageable. Wooyoung had talked to himself the whole day, keeping Joong company.  
Wooyoung had told Joong that he had been in the wine room for a week. Though, it had felt like a week. Joong was now well accustomed to the cedar scent of the shelves that housed the wine. And the shadows only frightened Joong when they came too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm getting close to the end of this book, so they'll only be a least one more chapter? I don't know, I make things up as I go. I will probably have a sequel to this, once I get around to it.  
> Anyways, have an amazing day my beauties!!!!🍳❤️


	7. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys!!! I'm back!!!! (flips cape)  
> This chapter took me so long to write. There will be a sequel to Bellissima, so don't worry after you read this chapter.  
> I hope you guys enjoyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! Have an amazing day my beauties!!!!!  
> Love y'alls!!! <3  
> SMUT WARNING

The bed was soft and Joong felt like he could just sink into the plush surface. Joong felt his eyes flutter shut, and sleep began to take his mind.

Seonghwa shifted, pulling Joong close. 

Sighing, Joong cracked his eyes open. Shifting his head upwards, Joong was met with the sight of Seonghwa leaning up on his elbow. Seonghwa was peering at Joong’s face, a question on the tip of his tongue.

“Love?” Seonghwa’s breath tickled his neck.

Joong groaned, shifting over so that he was facing Seonghwa, “What?”

Seonghwa swallowed, “As you know, I released my new paintings in a collection and they’re being featured in an art gallery…”

Joong hummed, his eyes half open.

“And I was wondering…” Seonghwa fidgeted with his fingers, “....If you wanted to come with me?”

Joong opened his eyes fully and stared at Seonghwa. Seonghwa’s face was illuminated by the moonlight that was streaming through the window behind Joong. The light highlighted the shades of brown in Seonghwa’s intense eyes.

Joong snapped back to the present remembering the question, “I’d love to go with you.”

Seonghwa’s face broke out into a toothy grin. Joong wheezed for breath when Seonghwa grabbed Joong pulling him in by the waist.

Joong pulled back from the embrace to look at Seonghwa, “But…,” Seonghwa’s face dropped. “...Aren’t people going to realize that I’m the one in the paintings?”

Seonghwa’s grin returned to his face, “If they do, they’ll only see how much I love you.”

Joong relaxed at Seonghwa’s answer. Wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck Joong pressed a delicate kiss to Seonghwa’s lips.

Seonghwa returned the kiss with equal force.

Joong brought his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, hugging him. Joong buried his face in Seonghwa’s chest, inhaling the scent oil paints that clung to Seonghwa’s skin.

“Goodnight,” Joong murmured.

Seonghwa chucked, the sound resonating in his chest, “Goodnight, love.”

\---------------------

  
  


Joong stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. It had felt like so long since he had glanced at his reflection.

His hair was now a strawberry red instead of the soft pink it had faded too since he'd been at the manor.

The makeup Wooyoung had let him borrow was not what he was used to, but he had been a professional makeup artist, so could he complain?

Joong splashed his face with water, and rubbed the thick moisturizer into his dry skin.

Deciding to go with a more sultry look, Joong used some foundation and concealer on his eye bags, and acne scars.

Joong applied a brown eye shadow into his lid, working up from the lash line. Then, Joong took the pot of glitter that Wooyoung had, and sprinkled the bronze glitter over his lid.

Lastly, Joong lined his eyes with a warm brown eyeliner. The various shades of brown seemed to bring out the lighter highlights in his eyes. 

As a final touch, Joong sprinkled some more of the glitter onto his cheekbones.

Joong left the bathroom, and walked into a huge closet next to the bathroom.

Seonghwa's clothes weren't really Joong's taste, but he could find a way to spice it up.

A heart-printed white button up caught Joong's eye, and Joong rushed to strip off his hoodie and pull the shirt over his shoulders. Joong grabbed a pair of leather pants he found in the back of the closet and pulled the pants over his legs.

Joong buttoned up the shirt, tucking the front part into his pants. It was the perfect look.

Seonghwa had a few necklaces, so Joong picked some silver ones and layered them against his bare neck. The quality of Seonghwa's clothes were really nice, and Joong once again questioned if Seonghwa was a millionaire.

Lacing up some sneakers he had found, Joong glanced at himself in the full length mirror on the door of the closet.

The silver of his piercings matched the necklaces perfectly making it seem like he had planned that. He looked artsy, like the type to date a famous artist.

Joong's cheeks flamed at the reminder that he was indeed dating the  _ Park Seonghwa _ .

Joong left the confines of the bedroom, heading down stairs to the parlor where Seonghwa was waiting.

Along his way, Joong saw the leaning form of Wooyoung. 

"Wow," Wooyoung smirked, "Don't you clean up nice."

Joong blushed under Wooyoung's compliment. 

"Thanks for letting me borrow your makeup. It was nice to be able to put effort into the way I look."

Wooyoung met Joong's stagnant form, wrapping his arms around Joong, "Anytime Joongie, you're one of my best friends."

Joong returned the hug, enjoying the warmth of Wooyoung.

Releasing Joong from the hug, Wooyoung looped his arm with Joong's. Together, they descended the grand staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase, Seonghwa was leaning against the railing, engaged in a casual conversation with Yeosang.

Yeosang's gaze caught onto the two descending the staircase. Clearing his throat, Yeosang nudged Seonghwa, motioning his head towards the stairs.

Seonghwa's gaze caught on Joong, and Joong felt his breath taken away from him. Seonghwa's gaze was intense. It scoured him from head to toe, until Joong was sure that Seonghwa had every inch of Joong's body memorized inside and out. 

Seonghwa’s mouth hung open, “You look radiant Joong.”

Joong’s blush only intensified as he approached Seonghwa.

When Joong was only an arms width away from Seonghwa, Wooyoung cleared his throat.

"You'll be back by midnight?"

Seonghwa nodded his eyes, never leaving Joong's, "The exhibit closes at 11:00."

\----------

  
  


The museum bustled with activity, and Joong had never felt happier seeing so many people. It had been so long since he had been around people besides Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho.

Joong felt a smile take over his face, and he found himself humming as they strolled through the gallery. People strolled at leisurely paces, admiring the works of art.

Joong beamed at the sight of so many people. Joong had partially forgotten other people existed in this world because he had spent so much time with Seonghwa.

They approached the section that was designated for Seonghwa's pieces. The centerpiece was the one Seonghwa had painted when Joong was laying on the fur rug.

In the painting, Joong was lounging on the plush surface. A blanket laid across his lap, covering his thighs and groin. 

Joong's chest was visible in the painting. The milky expanse of his smooth skin lighting up the darker painting.

Joong's gaze drifted towards his eyes. His eyes had an intense determination to them. Combined with the lust that swam over the expanse of his face. Joong felt himself being sucked into the intensity of the painting.

Next to the focus piece, Joong spotted Doux Meli, as well as Toug. Joong smiled faintly as he remembered his first date with Seonghwa.

A group of curators approached Seonghwa, and Joong took this signal as a time to excuse himself.

Joong felt Seonghwa’s watchful eyes burning into his back as Joong approached a different section of the art gallery.The previous section Joong had been in was dedicated to 2D pieces of art, while this section had 3D art.

Joong’s eyes caught onto a certain piece. There were two porcelain arms coming out of the ground, almost as if the person was pulling themselves out of the fiery depths of hell.

Joong felt his interest pique. 

Joong glanced at the name, he would ask Wooyoung to look up the artist later when they got home.

Joong walked along further, finding some more of the same artist’s pieces.

Eyes trained on the ground, Joong didn’t realize that someone was in front of him until he slammed into the person’s body.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Joong bumbled.

The person turned around revealing an attractive face with charming features, “It’s my fault too because I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You’re too nice,” Joong mumbled.

The stranger chuckled and Joong could feel his cheeks heat up.

Offering a hand, the stranger spoke, “Let’s start over, I’m Park Junhee.”

Taking Junhee’s hand, Joong introduced himself, “Kim Hongjoong.”

A smile crinkled around the edges of Junhee’s eyes, “Pleasure to meet you Kim Hongjoong.”

Joong paused, “Wait,” Joong wheeled around his eyes searching for the sculpture he had seen a few minutes ago, “You’re Park Junhee?!!”

Another smile graced upon Junhee’s lips, “The one and only.” Junhee’s grin faltered, “I think???”

Joong giggled, “Well, you’re the only Park Junhee I know.”

Junhee rubbed the back of his neck, ears dusting with a light shade of pink. “I don’t usually do this, but I was wondering if I could have your phone number?”

Joong felt his jaw go slack, and he was suddenly aware that he probably looked like a goldfish.

Junhee gazed at the spot left of Joong, cheeks flaming. “I just thought you looked really cute earlier, and my Eomma says I need to get back into the dating field, soooo….”

Joong threw his head back, a giggle erupting from his chest. Junhee waited patiently for Joong to break from his bout of laughter, “I understand if you don’t wan-”

Joong heaved for breath, “In any other circumstance I would love to go out with you. You’re a charming guy Park Junhee, but I already have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, OH!” Junhee’s face was tomato red now, “I am so sorry!! I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, but if you don’t mind, I would love it if we could still be friends?”

A grin broke out onto Junhee’s handsome face, “I’d love that.” Clearing his throat, Junhee spoke again, “So, is your boyfriend here?”

“Yeah, he’s over there,” Joong gestured vaguely behind him.

“Park Seonghwa?!!”

Joong nodded, “That’s his name.”

“You’re dating Park Seonghwa?!!!” Junhee gasped, “I have had like the biggest celebrity crush on him ever since this one convention a few years ago.”

Joong giggled, “Oh my god, really?!!”

Junhee nodded his head seriously, “My sister has teases me about it every day since then.”

Joong cackled, “That’s hilarious.”

Junhee guffawed, wiping a tear from his eye, “I know right.”

Joong was torn away from a bruising grip on his bicep. Joong wheeled around to meet the furious form of Seonghwa. 

Junhee caught onto the tension, his laughter dying. “Are you okay? Is he hurting you?” Junhee questioned Joong.

Joong shook his head, eyes still locked with Seonghwa’s. Finally meeting Junhee’s gaze, Joong responded, “Sorry, we have to leave, but it was a pleasure to meet you Junhee.”

Joong waved at Junhee’s confused face before pulling Seonghwa out of the art gallery. “What happened?”

Seonghwa’s eyes were predatory as he stared into Joong’s eyes, “You were flirting with him.”

Joong shook his head desperately, “No, No!! He just asked me out and I declined.”

Seonghwa’s eyebrows raised, “Oh, so he asked you out?”

Joong felt the storm approaching, and willed himself to calm down, “I told him we could be friends.”

“Then why were you laughing together?”

Joong looped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, “He told a funny joke. It was nothing.”

“If it was nothing, why were you laughing so hard.”

Joong sighed, feeling his fear increase, “He told me that he used to have a crush on you, and I found it funny because I’m the one dating you.”

Seonghwa hummed, “Is that so.” Seonghwa stroked the small of Joong’s back, eliciting a shiver from Joong’s body.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to punish you, Joongie.”

Joong moaned as Seonghwa crashed his lips into Joong. The kiss was intense, and Joong could feel himself melting into Seonghwa’s touch.

Seonghwa broke away, leading Joong to where they had parked the car. Joong followed limply behind, still dazed from the intense kiss.

Seated in the car, Joong could feel the tension seize through the air. 

Seonghwa ran his hand down the expanse of Joong’s thigh, “Remember love, you are mine. You belong to me, no one else.”

Joong shivered.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  


Joong groaned as Seonghwa entered Joong. Pain quickly entered Joong’s system at the intrusion. Joong pressed his lips to Seonghwa’s lips, distracting himself from the pain.

When the pain dulled to a numb throb, Joong tapped Seonghwa’s arm, signalling him to continue.

The heat of Seonghwa’s body pressed on Joong’s body. Joong felt himself melt into the kiss.

Seonghwa shifted, causing his length to hit Joong’s sweet spot.

A moan crept it’s way up Joong’s throat. Seonghwa took this as a signal to resume his thrusts into Joong.

Seonghwa leaned into Joong’s ear, breath ghosting over Joong’s neck. A shiver wracked Joong’s body as Seonghwa spoke, “You’re mine.”

Seonghwa's hand reached up to stroke Joong’s cheek, “No else can have you.”

Joong whimpered as Seonghwa’s length brushed against his sweet spot once again, “All yours.”

Seonghwa’s beautiful face broke out into a grin, “You’re so beautiful, Joong.”

Joong placed a hand on Seonghwa’s warm chest, “Wait…..”

Seonghwa’s eyebrows knitted together, “Yes, love? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, Hwa,” Joong reassured, “I want to ride you.”

Seonghwa complied, pulling out of Joong and flipping onto his back, panic gone from his features.

With shaky legs, Joong pulled himself onto Seonghwa’s torso. Seonghwa’s steady hands rested at Joong’s hips as he guided Joong onto his length.

A strangled moan crawled it’s way up Joong’s throat. The new position had hit something new in Joong, and pleasure burst throughout his whole body. 

Joong felt his thigh tremble with every roll of his hips. 

He was losing stamina.

Sensing Joong’s struggle, Seonghwa thrusted his hips up to meet Joong. 

Joong felt his thigh tremble with every roll of his hips. 

Joong’s eyes dragged lazily over the room. His interest piquing at the sight of the surface of the bedside table next to the bed.

There was a medium-sized palette knife on the surface of the bedside table. It seemed to have been forgotten by Seonghwa after an intense painting session.

He could do it.

One move and he would be free from Seonghwa. It would be so easy to do with Seonghwa’s body beneath him.

Joong leaned down to kiss Seonghwa, his lips tingling.

With his eyes closed, Joong grappled for the palette knife on the bedside table, lips still locked with Seonghwa.

Joong pulled away, catching his breath.

Before Seonghwa could open his eyes. Joong shoved the palette knife under the blankets that were pooled at Joong's knees.

Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered open, gaze dragging over Joong’s flushed form. Seonghwa resumed his thrusts, meeting Joong’s hip in the middle. The angle hit his sweet spot perfectly, and Joong could feel his vision black out with each hit.

Joong could feel the dread mixing with the pleasure when he remembered the knife digging into his kneecap. Emotions swarmed Joong, and he felt tears pool in his eyes.

He loved Seonghwa.

But didn’t Seonghwa deserve to die?

Didn’t Seonghwa deserve to die after all he had done to Joong?

Joong felt the tear dribble down his cheeks in steady paths. He loved Seonghwa, but if Seonghwa was still alive, Joong would never be free.

Reaching a consensus, Joong rolled his hips faster climbing towards his release. Salty rivers streamed from Joong’s eyes as he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Seonghwa’s hand brushed against Joong’s cheek, “Are you okay, love?”

Joong nodded, leaning into Seonghwa’s palm, “Just caught up in the moment, I guess.”

Seonghwa sped up his thrusts, “Tell if you need anything, okay love?”

Joong nodded once again.

Joong’s release hit him like a freight truck, and he felt his vision blank out for a moment. Seonghwa followed soon after, his hips helping carry Joong out of his orgasm.

Joong collapsed onto Seonghwa’s chest, sweat mingling with the scent of sex in the air. Joong buried his face into Seonghwa’s neck, the smell of new oil paints comforting his nose.

“Hwa…,” Joong murmured, “I love you.”

Joong leaned up to capture Seonghwa’s lips into a kiss. Ensuring that Seonghwa’s eyes were closed, Joong’s hand crept under the blanket and gripped the knife.

The cool steel of the knife soothed the burning hotness of Joong’s body. Joong poured his feelings into the kiss, saying words he would never be able to communicate verbally.

Longing, anger, joy, desire, ... _ love. _

Joong plunged the knife into the sensitive skin just below Seonghwa’s rib cage. Wasting no time, Joong pulled out the knife, blood already gushing from the wound.

Seonghwa’s gasp for air only made Joong kiss him harder, the salt of Joong's tears mixing between their lips.

Joong pulled away, staring at the shocked expression that swam into Seonghwa’s face.

Wiping himself off on the blankets, Joong pulled his clothes onto his body, and grabbed some shoes.

Seonghwa was attempting to get up, but the blood flowing from Seonghwa’s body in a steady stream prevented him from doing so. The sight of Seonghwa laying on the bed gasping for air reminded Joong of a fish on land, trying to save its last breaths.

With one last fleeting look, Joong left the bedroom.

Tears flooded Joong’s vision once again as Joong grabbed the car keys from the rack in the parlor.

The car started with a rumbling purr. 

Joong stepped on the gas, leaving the mansion. Leaving the world he knew behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't kill me because of the cliffhanger. There will be a sequel to this, I'm thinking of calling Interlude, or something. I don't know, I'll figure it out later.  
> Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day!!!!  
> Love y'alls <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Feel free to comment below, and kudos is always appreciated!!!! Love y'alls <3  
> Have an amazing day!!!!!  
> Oh, and I created a playlist for this fic cause I was bored, it's on spotify.  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Ev2WhiL11TxQGIE4FQBbT?si=RI4R8IIISquohyQK5JObWw)


End file.
